Struggling Sakura
by fallenangelkimmy
Summary: Sequal to Sakura Story. Sakura's life seems to be going well... except for Deidara, Sasuke and Orochimaru plotting against her, her usual Akatsuki life-risking missions, and wrecking her favourite bandana. ItaXSaku PLEASE REVEIW! Rated T
1. An unwanted visitor

**_A.N. The first chappy of the sequal to Sakura story is here. Thanks everyone who reveiwed i love you all 3 anywho polease get those reveiws in, I want at least 3 reveiws before I put up the next chppy so p-p-p-lease reveiw kk? _**

**_well i need a disclaimer in here don't I??_**

**_Sakura: Kimmy doesn't own Naruto, if she did, I would do alot more in the first half. peace sign please reveiw or I'll hurt you._**

* * *

Sakura pulled the bandanna from her forehead she dropped it into the warm water and tried to wash the blood off it. She was on her own in the Akatsuki base dressed in a black silk robe and had her hair tied in a bun, secures with red chopsticks.

"Come on!" she muttered angrily. "I never knew he'd bleed this much." Her face was smeared in blood; she hadn't had time for a shower yet because since she'd got back from her latest mission she'd been desperately tying to save her clothes. She groaned when she noticed the stains weren't coming out.

Her head was spinning; the fight had taken up most of her chakra and made her lose a lot of blood, her torn blood shed dress was hanging out of her window, drying in the breeze.

She'd got all of the stains out of her dress and boots but her bandana had suffered a fatal stain. She leaned against the sink she was washing her clothes in and sighed, her chakra was taking a while to come back and she was feeling dizzy, she should rest. She picked the soaking wet bandana in her hands and sighed, "This was my best one too." She moaned. She wrung it out and stared at it for a while longer.

A long sigh escaped her lips as she passed her long mirror, her face was smeared in her victim's blood, and her own. "I need a shower." She walked into the bathroom and switched on the warm water, letting her hair loose around her and watching the blood spiral off her into the plughole.

She stepped out of the steam of the shower, rubbing her hair with a towel; she tied it above her head in a turban and wrapped another pink fluffy towel around her body she stepped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom. She paused a small 'eep' exited her mouth as she saw a man sitting on her bed.

"Sasuke!" she shouted angrily. Her weapons were the other side of the room and making any hasty movements may make her drop the towel giving Sasuke a full view of her body. He smiled at her, "Looking lovely today." He commented, causing a red glow to cover her cheeks, "What are you doing in my room?" she shouted backing up slightly towards the bathroom door, her robe was in there, it was dirty but it was better than a towel.

"Maybe I'm just here to see you Sakura." Replied Sasuke leaning forwards, knees on elbows. Sakura laughed, "Yeah and maybe pigs fly." She replied.

Sasuke stood up and took a step towards her, "Why are you here Sakura?" he asked her. "Because I want to be here!" she replied angrily. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You don't honestly want to be with these criminals do you?"

"You think I'd rather be with you and Deidara?" she snorted at the thought. She backed up another step towards the bathroom door. Suddenly Sasuke appeared behind her.

Sakura let out another 'eep' as his arms encircled her shoulders, "Get the Hell off me!" she shouted stamping on his foot as hard as she could. Sasuke flinched, at the pain of her heal, she could only use her normal strength so it didn't smash his foot like she'd waned to. Either way he loosened his grip, giving Sakura the chance to throw him over her shoulder. Sakura dashed forwards and out of the room.

She ran next door into Itatchi's room and locked the door behind her. Just as she was making it to his wardrobe Sasuke appeared in front of her, "Sakura… why are you running away from me, you used to run to me."

Sakura backed into Itatchi's bedside table; she felt something hit into her back and grasped it desperately, "What do you want?" she asked again. Sasuke moved towards her again. "I just want to be near you!"

He wrapped her arms around her waist. Sakura tugged the object from the desk hearing a snap and hit it across his head. She repeatedly hit him on the head until he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

She looked to Itatchi's lamp in her hand; she'd snapped the cord on it. "He's not going to be too happy about this." She said quietly staring at Itatchi's broken black shaded lamp.

"Who's he? Are you referring to my brother?" asked a voice from beside her. Sakura thrashed the lamp out and whacked Sasuke's face with it. He fell backwards on the bed a trickle of blood running from his forehead.

Sakura ran from the room again, still holding her weapon, she didn't want Sasuke to know where Akatsuki kept the weapons so she'd have to make do with no chakra and a lamp for protection against the Konoha prodigy. She backed up against a wall. The room was swimming around her, _Damn you chakra!_ She thought angrily.

She saw a shadow creep around the corner, "Sakura…" before she could register her thoughts she struck the upcoming figure with the lamp, "Die you pervert!" she shouted continually hitting him with the lamp. She felt her hand blocked.

Sakura looked up slowly, Kisame was holding her wrist trying to stop her from attacking him with the dented lamp. "Sakura, calm down." He ordered. Sakura was breathing heavily. "Kisame?" she squeaked. He nodded. Itatchi was standing behind the blue shark man, "Is that my lamp?" he asked.

Sakura coughed nervously, She remembered the towel wrapped around her then blushed. "Sorry Kisame." She said, "I thought you were… um … can I go and get dressed please?" Kisame let go of her hand. Sakura stalked up the hallway.

She moved to her door. She shouldered it open and pointed the lamp around the room threateningly. She sighed with relief when there was no one in there and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Sakura, after getting changed and had a nap, was checking the base for any sign of Sasuke. She was looking under a couch when she felt a presence behind her.

"Sakura." Said Itatchi, he was leaning on the wall of the living room next to the closed door. Sakura jumped and hit her head on the couch, "Ow." She muttered. She crawled from beneath the couch holding her head.

Itatchi had started calling Sakura by her first name since they became an item around a month ago. "What are you doing?" he asked monotonously, "I told you I searched the house when you were sleeping, there's no one here."

Sakura sat on the couch, "I just wanted to make sure."

"Who was it?"

"Your brother." Itatchi went silent for a few moments. He stepped over to the couch and sat next to her. "Sasuke was here?" he asked finally. Sakura nodded slowly.

"What did he do to you?" asked Itatchi, his tone had gone disturbingly dark. Sakura groaned, "He was just being annoying. I was off guard because my chakra was low and I didn't see him coming, that's all."

"You said pervert." Sakura inwardly smirked to herself, _Good old over-protective Itatchi_, "He didn't do anything like that, he only hugged me and I _was_ in a towel,"

"You owe me a lamp."

"Honestly you're so protective over your things."

"Maybe that's because you keep on breaking them." Sakura sighed. Itatchi stared at her for a moment; he clasped her hand and kissed her gently. He stood up from the couch; "I'll see you later for training, look after yourself."

Sakura smiled dumbly after him, inwardly doing a victory dance. After a few minutes of silently doing the victory dance Sasori walked into the living room, carrying a puppet arm, "Sakura?" He said.

Sakura immediately stopped the victory dance and stood up, "Leader-sama?" she asked monotonously. Sasori nodded. Sakura sighed and walked passed him, "I've been on mission after mission lately." She whined.

Sasori was moving the fingers on the puppet arm, "Hey there are a lot of assassinations that need doing and you've started to make a name for yourself remember?" He said absent-minded.

Sakura huffed, "I know but everyone needs a break every once in a while." Sasori opened the door for her to go in and speak with Leader then walked to his room.

Sakura stepped into the room and leaned against the wall as a hologram appeared in front of her, "Haruno." He greeted, Sakura waved, "Leader-sama." Leader sighed, "You have a new mission,"

"Who do I have to kill?"

"No one."

"Ok, who do I have to collect?"

"No one."

"Um… hurt?"

"No."

"Send a message to?"

"No."

"Fight and deliberately lose?"

"No."

"Um… fight with no hope of winning then miraculously turn it around then listen to his life story whilst he lays there bathing in his own blood?"

"No."

"Um…"

"I'll tell you, you are to be the security at a small wedding in Konoha." Sakura paused and stared at him with a look of complete shock. "Security? I'm an assassin not a security guard!"

"You have no choice in this one Sakura."

"But it's Konoha! A small wedding in Konoha!"

"Haruno." She paused at his warning tone then sighed, "Fine, but I'd better be paid more for this." She waved, "Give me my co-ordinates and I'll leave ASAP."

* * *

Sakura pulled on her gloves and strapped her pouches to her waist, the belts crossed over each other and slanted so that the pouches were on either hip.

She crossed her short swords on the small of her back and packed a small pouch of daggers on her thigh. She let her hair loose and picked up a black bandana, "It's just not the same." She sighed, remembering her old bandana.

She wore some black under shorts with a red skirt and a red sleeveless top that came down low on her back. She painted the Akatsuki symbol on the back of her right shoulder in black paint.

Sakura packed her bag full of food, clothes and extra weapons; she threw the tightly packed backpack onto her shoulder and stepped out of her room. She walked into something solid and took a step back. "Itachi?" she questioned looking to his Akatsuki uniform.

Itachi encircled her in his arms and held her for a few moments, "Come back soon." He whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled and hugged him back, "I'll be as fast as I can." She whispered back, they shared a lingering kiss before Sakura stepped away from him, "Bye." She waved over her shoulder.

* * *

Sakura had been travelling for a few days before she made her way to the gates of Konoha. "They've really done up the place." She thought aloud stepping through the gates and showing her scroll to one of the passing guards. He nodded and directed her towards the Hokage's office. Sakura nodded her thanks and completed a jutsu.

She appeared on Tsunade's windowsill as the blonde woman took a swig of her sake when she thought no one was looking. "That stuff's bad for you, you know." She said looking at her nails.

Tsunade froze at the cold familiarity of the voice, "I didn't think you'd be here so soon." She whispered. She put down the bottle of Sake and turned around to face her ex-pupil, "How long has it been Sakura?"

"I don't know." Replied the pink haired missing Nin as she jumped through the open window and in front of her old mentor. "I'm here for the contract." She threw the scroll into the air and let Tsunade catch it.

Tsunade nodded, "Yes you're the security for Ino and Choji's wedding." She explained a little depressed. Sakura raised an eyebrow, choosing to ignore the sad tone to Tsunade's voice. "Why do _they_ need security?"

Tsunade sighed, "We've been having a lot of problems with sound ninja lately, we were hoping you could help with that." Sakura seemed to perk up a bit, a sadistic smile spread across her lips scaring Tsunade at the unfamiliar expression on Sakura's face. "You mean I get to hunt for them? And there's me thinking I'd dislike this job."

Tsunade tried to ignore Sakura's evil aura as she passed her an address, "This is where Ino and Choji live, you should get in touch with them immediately so they can find you a place to stay and tell you what you'll be doing."

* * *

Itatchi stood up slowly from the body, "Is that the informer?" asked Kisame from next to him. Itachi nodded, it had taken him hours to find the pieces of the body and put them back together. "It seems Deidara is finding all of our informers and killing them."

The scorch marks on the dismantled body were a dead, (literally) give away that Deidara was the assassin.

"He was so boring to kill." Came a voice from behind them. Itatchi and Kisame both leaped away from the clay explosive that flew towards them. Itatchi landed in a far off tree and Kisame quickly pulled out his sword and skidded to a stop a few meters away from the explosion.

"Miss me?" asked Deidara from his sitting position in the tree. Itatchi frowned, "So you waited for us to show up?" asked Kisame. Deidara chuckled to himself his perfect facial features glowing. "I was hoping that Saku-chan would be here but, I'll have to wait a little longer for her to show up."

"Still annoyed about what she did to your face?" asked Kisame, he laughed heartily to himself as Deidara frowned angrily, "Shut up you over grown smurf!" Kisame stopped laughing abruptly and growled, "Well at least I don't look like a woman!"

"Yeah…. Well your ugly!"

"You're fat!"

Itachi rubbed his eyebrows as the two continued calling each other childish names. "Kisame." He called quietly. Kisame stopped in the middle of a name and turned to Itatchi. "What?" Itatchi pointed to Deidara.

Kisame nodded and scraped the bandages off his sword, "I'll kill you, you idiot!" he shouted. Deidara disappeared and reappeared on a giant clay bird that flew above them, "Sorry boys, but I'm more interesting in fighting the Akatsuki princess." He held out two closed palms and opened them; thousands of tiny balls of clay fell from his hands. "But I leave you some presents, bye." He waved as the bird swooped away from them.

Itatchi grumbled and dodged the bombs. Kisame's sword shaved through the bombs flying towards him and he jumped backwards. Itatchi landed next to him, "You go north and I'll go south, we'll meet at our usual place." Kisame nodded and the two leaped in their opposite directions as the bombs bounced after them.

* * *

Sakura knocked on Ino's door gently. It was dark outside. Sakura had been lead to an alleyway that lead to a large house, which, she guessed, belonged to Ino and Choji.

She twitched when she heard a noise behind her, her hand moved silently to her kunai pouch...

* * *

**_A.N. A cliff hanger!!!! Anyways, i'm looking ways of torturing a certain annoying character in this story, if anyone has any ideas on how to torture this character then please reveiw some kk?_**

**_thanks_**

**_REVEIW_**

**_PLEASE_**

**_xxXKimmYXxx_**


	2. boring mission?

**_A.N. Hiii, wow, thanks for all the reveiws guys i'm so chuffed. And keep those suggestions coming on abou how i can torture that certain someone, lol, i like what i've heard so far, 'laughs evily' and i want another five reveiws before i put up the next chapter please just so i know how i'm doing with this story. and constructive critisism is very welcome 'nods head' anywho on with the story.

* * *

_**She twitched when she heard a noise behind her, her hand moved silently to her kunai pouch. She wanted to call out but she thought it would do her no good. 

There was a flash of blonde and something tried to tackle her into the wall, Sakura spun around and used her weight to shove the blonde to the ground at the same time she pressed a kunai against the blonde's throat.

"What the hell do you want Deida…" she paused and took a closer look at her prisoner, "Ino?" The blonde huffed angrily from beneath her. Sakura had straddled Ino's back.

"What are you crazy?" asked the blonde kunoichi from beneath Sakura's weight. Sakura shrugged. The two looked up at the figure standing in the alleyway that led to the house's front door.

Choji was holding food bags in his arms, "Sakura?" he questioned. "Choji?" replied Sakura, her eyes wide in wonder. Choji didn't look like a plump kid anymore; he was a tall muscled man now. _No wonder Ino's marrying him; he's almost as good looking as Sasuke, but nowhere near as good looking as Itatchi. _

"Um," said Choji, "Would you mind getting off my fiancé?" Sakura looked down at Ino, "Oh yeah, sorry."

She stood up and replaced the kunai, "You shouldn't have tried to sneak up on me." She said moving to lean against the wall. Ino huffed and crossed her arms, "I can still beat you up in a fair fight though." She said rather childishly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Is that a challenge?" she asked, a dark aura surrounding the pink haired missing Nin, a sadistic smile spread across her lips. Ino sighed, "You really are crazy aren't you? Anyway I'm not fighting you until _after_ the wedding because I don't want to spoil my face."

Sakura held in a laugh, her evil smirk melted into an emotionless facial expression that she was forced to learn for Akatsuki purposes. "So whom do I kill?" she asked.

Ino seemed slightly shocked by Sakura's sudden mutation into an emotionless kunai-happy girl. "Lets get inside first ok, Choji has to put the shopping away." Choji sighed inwardly at the fact that she only used his name and not both of their names, "Why can't you help me put the shopping away?" Ino smiled, "Because I'm gorgeous."

She walked ahead of him and into the living room, Sakura stepped after her, but the sight of a familiar bird stopped her in her tracks, "Ino," She called, "I'll speak with you later, I have business to attend to." She waved and leaped upwards, "Sakura-chan!" yelled Ino after her as Sakura landed on a rooftop, "Sorry, it's an emergency." Replied Sakura before she rushed off again.

Ino shielded her eyes from the glare of the moon and sighed as she watched Sakura's silhouette leap into the distance. "She's definitely crazy." She muttered before turning into the house and closing the door after, "Choji? Make me a sandwich!"

* * *

Naruto shoved another lot of Ramen into his mouth. He nearly spat it all out when he felt the rush of familiar chakra sweep passed the ramen shop. He swallowed the ramen in his mouth and left a coupon on the table as he rushed out of the ramen shop.

He saw a pink haired girl leap the Konoha gates and land on the ground in a crouching position before leaping into the trees. "Sakura?" he whispered before taking chase.

* * *

Sakura followed the white bird until it swooped into a clearing; she leaped to the ground in a primitive crouch. As she got to her feet she smiled at the woman holding the bird on her arm, the bird was made out of a thin white paper.

Its wings were rustling in the slight breeze. It was being stroked by a pale elegant hand, "Sakura-chan, it's been too long." Said a feminine voice fondly. The woman stroking the paper bird had soft blue-ish black hair tied in a bun, her hair was secured with a paper flower.

"Konan-sama. How are you?" asked Sakura stepping towards her only shopping friend in Akatsuki since Deidara left. Konan let the bird fly off her arm so she could hug Sakura. She pulled away from the hug and smiled gently at Sakura, she never treated any one else this way not even Pein.

Sakura was her only female friend, they got on really well and teamed up when ever Sakura got into arguments with the Akatsuki boys, and vies versa. Konan had gained the nickname Akatsuki queen and Sakura was labelled the Akatsuki princess.

Konan was Sakura's best friend but she acted a lot like a mother to her, which Sakura found comforting. Especially when she started to miss her parents.

"So how are things?" Sakura looked down, "I wrecked my favourite bandana." She said with a sad expression. Konan gasped, "The lucky one?" Sakura nodded, "I couldn't tell the others because they'd laugh."

"Yes well they are fashion rejects, if it wasn't for the cloak they'd look terrible." Sakura crossed her arms, "It sucks since you went on that mission, I had to go shopping on my own, I tried going with Itatchi once but it didn't go well."

"What did he do?"

"Killed three male shop assistants."

"Oh, that does sound like him, how did you get him to go anyway he despises shopping. Actually just tell me everything."

"Well…"

* * *

_**Flash back**_

_Sakura smiled at Itatchi broadly, "Go on."_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Pretty please?"_

_"No."_

_"With sugar lumps on top?"_

_"No and that kunai to my throat wont convince me either."_

_Sakura sighed and replaced the kunai in her pouch. She stepped away from him and turned her back to her boyfriend as he stepped away from the wall she had him pinned against._

_An evil look spread across her face, "Fine, no kissing or hugging then." She said with her arms crossed. Itachi was silent. Sakura turned around slightly to check his expression; he was trying to hide his outrage with a frown as his eyebrow twitched._

_"I can take that, easily, you're the one that likes all the hugging and kissing." He said finally. Sakura smirked and waved, "We'll see." She called._

_After two hours Itachi was trying to keep away from her so he could stop himself from wanting to hold her. Sakura finally walked into the room dressed in a short dress she wore around the house a lot. Her hair was brushed straight around her shoulders and she wore soft make-up._

_"Itachi." She greeted coldly, she'd given up on making him go shopping with her by that time; she was just annoyed at him for not going. She kneeled on the floor and started looking through a pile of books on the floor, most of which were about kunai and sword techniques._

_She finally picked up a book on hand-to-hand combat and sat on the chair across from him, She crossed her legs and started looking through the pages._

_Itachi waited for her to become engrossed in the book before he stared at her for a moment. He stood up and silently walked towards the unwitting girl as she turned another page._

_Itatchi kneeled next to her and started reading over her shoulder. Sakura sighed angrily and closed the book, "What?" she asked. Itatchi smirked. He leaned in to kiss her. Sakura pressed her hand to his lips, "No." she said annoyed. Itatchi grasped her wrist, "I'll go shopping." He said defeated. Sakura smiled broadly and tackled him with a hug, almost knocking him over. Itatchi returned the embrace._

_Sakura was looking through short dresses and Itatchi was holding all of the shopping bags in his hands. Sakura pulled out a short hot pink dress and held it against herself, "Does this look ok Itachi?" she asked lightly._

_"Hn,"_

_"Come on, seriously?"_

_"Hn," Sakura frowned. A shop assistant overshadowed the two. "Um, can I help you?" he asked, his brown hair was ruffling around his ears as he smiled at her._

_Itatchi's eyebrow twitched in rage as he saw the shop assistant's eyes study his girlfriend very closely. The shop assistant pulled out a very revealing red dress and pressed it against Sakura, "Why don't you try this on?" he asked._

_Sakura nodded, "Ok." She took the dress off him and stepped into the changing room._

_"So," asked the shop assistant standing next to Itachi, "Is she your girlfriend?"_

_"Yes."_

_"She's really hot, well done."_

_"Hn,"_

_"You know I bet she looks really hot in that dress, it's one of our sexiest ones."_

_Itatchi's eyebrow continued twitching as he held in his anger._

_Sakura pulled across the curtain and stepped out of the changing room. She looked gorgeous, the dress clung in all the right places and it made her legs look great. "What do you think Itachi?" she asked. Itachi sighed, "Hn," he said._

_The shopkeeper leaped towards her and started pulling and tugging at the dress, "Well I think it would look great if it were a little tighter here." He pulled the dress backwards a little at the back. He brushed up against her slightly and pressed his hand against her lower back. "You look really nice in this dress."_

_Itachi growled quietly, when he saw the annoyed look in his girlfriend's eyes he dragged the shop assistant backwards and glared into his eyes. The shop assistant fell to the ground, dead. Sakura sighed, "Itachi, you didn't have to kill him." Itachi looked to Sakura, "You're not buying that dress."_

_**End flashback**_

* * *

Konan leaned against the tree trunk, "He's so jealous." She observed. Sakura nodded, "But he's still sweet." She replied. Konan smiled and ruffled Sakura's hair, "If he tries to mess with you, you tell me and I'll take the shit head out."

"Konan!"

"Sorry."

"So why did you call me here, you can't have just decided to see me on a whim."

Konan's expression dropped slightly, "Well. I heard that Deidara was looking for revenge on you for wrecking his face; I was wondering, do you want me to send someone after him for you?"

"No, thank you, to be honest I want to kill him myself."

"Well, in any case, I'll be where ever you want me to be, seeing as I'm off work."

"Why don't you help me with this mission, I'm going to be bored to tears with it by the looks of things. There are no sound ninja's around anywhere that I can kill and I'll have nothing to do."

Konan smiled at Sakura, "No, not this time, I think I'll spend a few days at the local spa and pamper myself, but if you want me for anything, send me a humming bird." Sakura nodded, "It was nice seeing you again."

"See you around Sakura-chan." Konan disappeared and Sakura turned around, "You can come out now Naruto I know you're there."

The blonde haired man stepped out from the tree he was hiding behind, "I even hid my chakra." He moaned slightly, "Who was that?" he asked.

Sakura smirked, "I'd tell you, but I'd have to kill you." Naruto laughed slightly and scratched the back of his head as Sakura walked passed him, "Good one." He called, he paused for a moment with a small look of confusion on his face,

"You _were_ joking, _right _Sakura-chan." He turned and ran after her, "Sakura-chan!"

* * *

Konan smiled from her perch on the tree branch, "Good girl." She said full of pride.

* * *

Sakura was still walking when Naruto caught up to her, "So how have you been?" he asked her, Sakura didn't turn to acknowledge him, "Fine." She replied. "You seem happy." Observed Naruto. Sakura nodded, "Like I said, I'm fine." She smirked to herself as they passed the Ramen shop.

"You can go and eat ramen if you want you know." She said noticing his twitch towards the ramen shop. Naruto shook his head, "Nope, you might run off again if I don't follow you around."

Sakura sighed, "I'm not back for good you know, I'm here on business." Naruto sighed, "I know but it would be nice to get the two of you back together. Instead of just one." Sakura stopped in mid step in shock. Naruto paused and turned to face her, "You'd better not be talking about who I think you are." She warned darkly.

"It's no joke Sakura-chan." Said a familiar voice behind her. Sakura growled and pulled out a kunai she stabbed it towards the figure standing behind her.

Sakura felt herself get pulled back sharply, "I told you to wait until I explained it to her!" hissed Naruto as he held her back.

Sakura elbowed him in the side of the face and rushed the figure again, "Sasuke you bustard!" she shouted trying to stab him, Sasuke dodged and tried to trip her up, Sakura dodged him and side flipped onto her hand before pushing herself to a fighting stance, "Damn you!" she shouted rushing him again.

She leaped over him and threw a kunai at him as she did so. As she was about to land she felt six pairs of hands drag her to the ground. She struggled against their weight. "What are you doing?" she growled at the shadow clones that held her in place.

"It's ok Sakura. He's come home; he's given up on going after Itachi, isn't it great? All the work we've put in and he's come home." Sakura stopped struggling at the look on Naruto's face, "I finally managed to keep the promise I made to you, I brought him home."

Sakura looked to Sasuke with a look of hatred, the moonlight bathed the eight of them in a glowing light.

A long time ago Sakura had imagined Sasuke coming home and her meeting him in the night, and everything would be so romantic and they'd finally confess each other's love, well Sasuke would confess his because Sakura had already done that… a number of times.

She'd never imagined that she'd be hell bent on pushing a kunai through his eye and stamping on his crotch with her super strength. But people change, so do relationships.

Sakura slowly got to her feet. The clones let go of her and she stared up at Sasuke, "I have to go and get mission information." She turned around and as she did so she executed a technique. "Sakura-Kuro, transportation technique." She whispered. Vines wrapped around her legs, she felt herself melt into the vines and travel beneath the earth towards Ino's house.

Sasuke sighed, as Sakura seemed to disappear into thin air, the vines went back into the ground. "She'll never accept me will she?"

"She's an untrusting girl." Replied Naruto staring at the spot where she'd disappeared. His shadow clones went up in smoke as he solemnly stared at the ground, "She's been betrayed so many times I guess she can't take it anymore." Sasuke sighed, "I'll keep trying." He replied, "Idiot." The two shared a smile and stepped away.

* * *

"So we want you to make sure there are _no_ sound ninja's around for the wedding. But you have to attend the wedding, dressed appropriately, and make sure no one attacks us on our happiest day." Explained Ino as she leaned against Choji on the couch. Choji had his arm around her, Sakura sighed deeply, she missed sitting in front of the fire with Itachi.

"Do you really need me here?" she asked. Ino nodded, "We did hire you."

"Did you hire me so that I would attend your wedding, or was it so that I'd see Sasuke and decide to come home?" Ino looked down.

Sakura stood up, "Because, one of the options is a Hell of a lot more likely than the other one."

"Sakura, I understand you're feeling a little fragile right now." Started Ino also standing up from Choji's protection. Sakura paused, her eyebrow twitching, "_Fragile_?" She repeated darkly. Ino nodded, "Well, Sasuke being back and all, you're old feelings must be resurfacing a little and…"

"Lets get one thing clear, I don't like Sasuke at all, in fact the only way I can _stand_ to stare at that annoying smirk of his is if it's of the receiving end of my kunai. I do not have any of those feelings towards him. Any emotions like that are reserved for another." She started to walk out of the room, "He likes you Sakura," called Ino, "He's changed a lot."

Sakura paused, her hand hovering above the door handle, "So have I." She muttered before pushing the door open and walking through the doorway and out of the house.

* * *

**_A.N Dun Dun DUN!!!! Sasuke? In Konoha? Has he really turned a new leaf? Or is he up to something? Will Sakura dissregard mission orders and kill him? Or will she fall in love with him all oer again? And will Naruto eer learn that ramen is bad for him??? find out in the next chapter... _**

**_teehee i was bored, anywho please keep those reveiws coming remembeer i wan to know how to torture that certain someone and gore is welcome as well as funny sorts of torture. I need five reveiws of any kind before i put up the next chappy. _**

**_toodles_**

**_xxXKimmYXxx_**


	3. A wedding day to remember

**_A.N. Thanks for the reveiws!!! ok the new chappy is up lol and i want another five reveiws before i put up the next one so please leave me one kk? this is carrying on from straight after Sakura leaves Ino's house. Just so no one gets confused. kk remember to reveiw._**

* * *

Sakura bit into her thumb and caused it to bleed, "Summoning jutsu, Tsuta!" she called slamming her hand into the floor, a large humming bird appeared and hovered next to her. It was the size of a small bird, "Tsuta, find Konan and tell her she needs to give leader this message to me, if anyone tries to take it off you, you know what to do."

"Yes Saku-sama!" called the humming bird hovering into the night sky.

"Humming birds are still your summoning animal then?" asked a dark voice behind her. Sakura turned around, "Stay away from me." She hissed trying to walk passed him. "What do you plan on doing? Are you going to get Itachi to save you?"

"I can kill you myself. But seeing as that isn't part of this job I wont."

"Someone's a good girl." Observed Sasuke. He grasped Sakura's wrist. He slowly leaned towards her, Sakura's eyes widened in shock as he closed his.

Just as his lips were about to touch hers, Sakura whipped her hand out of his reach and tried to punch him. Sasuke dodged easily and leaped away from her. "Always so violent." He teased with a smirk. Sakura took a step away from him and tried to control herself; "If you're trying to make me lose my temper then it wont work, I have control over myself now."

"Is that why you're shaking?" Sakura tried to still herself, "Leave me alone Sasuke, I'm too tired for your games." She turned away from him and started walking away.

She felt him rush towards her. Sakura stepped away from him and dodged his attack easily. She threw him off balance and he fell to the ground with a thump. "I said I was tired, not an idiot." She explained coldly as she regained her tall stance, "Now, leave me alone." She disappeared in a puff of smoke as Sasuke got into a sitting position; he smirked to himself triumphantly.

* * *

Konan looked upwards as the hummingbird landed on her shoulder, "Hello Tsuta." Greeted Konan, "What has your mistress sent me?" Tsuta dropped a piece of paper into Konan's hand, "Saku-sama requests that you forward this message to Leader-sama." Konan brushed a strand of hair from her face and sighed, "Is she receiving trouble?""Uchiha Sasuke has formed alliances with Konoha, Sakura is requesting that she be removed from the mission immediately." Explained the small bird. Konan nodded slowly, "Ok, I will pass the information on." She dismissed the small bird and looked to the moon, "Such a pretty night." She thought aloud.

* * *

Sakura sat on Ino's rooftop watching for incoming sound Shinobi. It had been two days since she arrived in Konoha and she'd been plagued by visits from Sasuke since she got there he'd watched her training and kept on trying to make her spar with him, but as much as she wanted to fight him, she decided that losing her temper would be a bad thing for the mission she was on.

There had only been a few attacks from the sound Shinobi and they'd been utterly pathetic. Sakura hadn't even wasted any chakra on them. She was still waiting for a reply from Leader-sama and it was taking too long.

She sighed angrily at her boredom. "I could be out killing a real ninja and having a proper fight right now, or possibly maiming Deidara." She grinned to herself, "That little wimp."

"Oh and Sasuke." She called without turning around, "I know you're hiding in that tree, I'm not an idiot you know."

Sasuke inwardly growled at her senses. He jumped behind her elegantly, "So what are you doing on this rooftop all alone?" he asked. Sakura pointed to an approaching shadow, "Did any of you realise that there's a sound ninja sussing out the outer walls of Konoha?" She asked.

The shadow was moving stealthily around the wall looking for weak points, "My guess is that he's a bomber." She explained. Sasuke noticed the shadow and stared in wonder, it was only noticeable by the slightest of movements.

Sakura dragged a bow from her back, she hadn't used it in a while but she was pretty good at archery. She pulled out an arrow and dragged it backwards; she aimed it and let go of the arrow.

The arrow went into the sound ninja's leg; he fell to the ground. "You didn't kill him." Stated Sasuke dryly. Sakura nodded, "I know." She replied leaping from the rooftop.

She landed in a crouching position next to the sound ninja, she stood to her full height and looked down on him, "I bet that's really painful huh?" she asked, she kneeled next to him and grasped the arrow. The ninja was shaking from pain. Sakura smiled at him, "Why are you here? Did Orochimaru send you, or was it Sasuke?" When she got no reply she sighed, she grasped the end of the arrow and twisted it harshly. He cried out in pain.

"Still don't want to talk?" she asked in a patronising manor. She pulled out another arrow, "Do you want to up your torture to two arrows?" when she got no reply the stabbed the arrow into his other leg,

"This could get very painful you know, and when I run out of arrows I have kunai, shuriken, daggers, even a pair of short swords. I can think of lots of fun ways to torture you with them."

"O-Orochimaru sent me!" shouted the sound ninja before Sakura had a chance to twist the arrows, "I'm h-here to find points in the wall t-that can be exploded easily so we c-can break in." he explained, "Please let me go."

Sakura raised a slender pink eyebrow, "I never said I'd let you go." She held a kunai against his throat, "Thank you for helping." She whipped the kunai across his throat and dodged the up spray of blood; she stood up and turned away from him, completing a series of hand seals, "Sakura-Kuro concealment jutsu." She called.

The ground swallowed up the ninja. She leaned against the wall and sighed, _I miss you. _She thought looking to the shining moon in the sky. _You could make this mission so much better._

Sakura looked upwards, _the wedding's tomorrow so I'll be home soon. I can't believe the dress she's making me wear though.

* * *

_

Ino squealed in delight at the tight Kimono Sakura was wearing, "You expect me to be the security wearing this?" asked Sakura looking in the mirror. She wore a long pink and white Kimono with cherry blossoms decorating it all.

A large pink bow tied the dress together and showed off her figure. The dress was so tight around her legs that Sakura wouldn't be able to fight anyone in it. Sakura managed to hide a few kunai in it, "Where can I put my short swords?" she asked more to herself than Ino. "Come on Sakura, you don't need them it's a wedding, I'm marrying Choji!" Sakura couldn't help but feel happy for Ino. However she kept her professionalism and only smiled slightly at her.

Ino looked beautiful in her white Kimono and a bunch of white lilies clasped between her hands. "So how do I look?" she asked, her hair was half tied up and half down in ringlets.

Sakura nodded, "You look really gorgeous." She replied. Ino hugged her, "I'm glad you're here Sakura." She said, "I needed my best friend here." Sakura didn't hug her back, "Thanks Ino." She replied.

* * *

In the church Sakura sat in the second row, behind Ino's parents, Sasuke was behind her and Naruto was next to her. The ceremony was going well until a nearby explosion brought Sakura's attention, and being the security she had to check it out. Sakura completed a jutsu and disappeared from the ceremony.

Hinata, who was sitting next to Naruto holding his hand, looked up at her blue eyed boyfriend, they shared a meaningful glance that communicated that the two needed to stay put for Ino's sake.

* * *

Sakura appeared outside he church, next to a man with silver hair and one eye showing. "Kakashi-sensei?" she questioned. Kakashi turned to is old team mate/student, "Sakura-chan?" Sakura nodded. "Long time no see, why aren't you inside?"

"I hate weddings. What about you?"

"I'm the security, did you hear that explosion just now?" Kakashi nodded, "But seeing as I'm retired I'll let you handle it."

"Thanks." Replied Sakura as she completed a jutsu, "Summoning jutsu, Lillium, Tulip, Rose." She called.

Three large humming birds appeared, "Search the area, if you see anything suspicious alert me immediately." The humming birds sped off in different directions. Sakura looked up at the same time as Kakashi as an exploding tag attached to a kunai sped towards them, "Dammit!" shouted Sakura.

The two leaped away from the kunai, but due to the dress Sakura wore she was thrown through the doors of the building the wedding was taking place at and skidded up the aisle.

If Ino and Choji hadn't dodged her then Sakura would have knocked the two over like bowling pins.

Sakura pulled out a kunai and slit up the side of the kimono and slit the bow off her she breathed deeply and jumped to her feet, "Sorry." She muttered before running out of the building. The guests started mumbling things, "Carry on!" ordered Ino trying to ignore the commotion.

As the ceremony continued screams of sound ninja could be heard and the odd swear word from Sakura. Ino kept on ordering everyone to stay in their seats, as the ninja's wanted to go and help Sakura.

Sakura punched another sound ninja to the ground, "You know Kakashi-sensei." Shouted Sakura as she kicked the next sound ninja and sent him into the building, "You could help." Kakashi shrugged from his place against the wall, "You're doing fine on your own." He said.

Sakura dodged an attack but the kunai scraped into her shoulder causing a spurt of blood to fly into the air. She ducked and pulled out another kunai she scraped it upwards as she stood up causing a deep cut to rip through the sound ninja.

There were over twenty of them, Sakura felt a smile spread across her lips. She stamped on the ground as hard as she could the ground shook and the sound ninja's were sent into the air with the force.

* * *

Ino sighed as the ground shook, Choji nearly fell over; "Um, Ino maybe we should…"

"No! Carry on!" she nearly screamed.

* * *

Sakura went to reach for another kunai then realised she was out. "Oh crap." She said, "Stupid dress." She dodged a kunai attack and grasped the sound ninja's wrist, she tightened her hand and, after hearing a series of satisfying snaps, cracks, and screams, she let go of his crushed hand.

She pulled the kunai off him and stabbed him in the eye. A sound ninja stamped on the back of her dress. Sakura was sent flying forwards and fell face first in the bloodied ground. She grunted as she felt a sword go through her shoulder.

Sakura kicked upwards and knocked the Ninja flying. She felt someone pull the sword from her shoulder and drag her to her feet, "I thought you'd do better than that." Muttered Kakashi from next to her, he passed her the sword and uncovered his Sharingen.

Sakura pulled a face at him, "You try killing ninja in this dress." She replied venomously as her wound healed. Kakashi pulled out a kunai; there were two sound ninja left. Sakura leaped forwards and dodged an attack from the sound ninja, she spun around so she was facing away from her, as she did so she gashed the sword through her stomach diagonally, she ended up in a crouching position in front of the ninja as she fell to her knees and died.

Sakura wiped the blood from her face and stood up, she noticed that the other sound ninja was dead. His neck was snapped and he was lying on the ground.

Kakashi nodded to Sakura, "Well done." He said, "You've become very strong."

"Thanks." Replied Sakura quietly, surprised at the compliment.

* * *

Ino and Choji were still going through with the vows when Sakura crept through the doorway, she left bloody footprints on the ground. Naruto and Sasuke turned to face her, Sasuke raised an eyebrow and Naruto covered his mouth to try not o laugh.

Sakura looked terrible, her hair was matted and covered in blood, her face was smeared with the blood and her dress was torn, ripped and stained to death from her blood and her victim's blood. She put her hand to her shoulder to continue healing it; it was quite a serious wound for anyone without her medical knowledge.

* * *

The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch and Sakura tried to stay out of the wedding photos, but Ino forced her to stand next to her. Sakura had a shower and changed ready for the wedding party, she wore a short red dress and black under shorts, with the Haruno sign and the Akatsuki sign on the back of it, she et her hair down and finally managed to get the little crusts of dry blood out from the small creases under her eyes.

* * *

"Wow." Said Naruto as Sakura stood next to him at the bar, "You look like you haven't fought off a group of sound Jounin two hours ago."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Replied Sakura as she held a small glass of Sake in her hand. She noticed Tsunade congratulating Ino on finding Choji in a drunken haze. Sakura sighed, "Such a strange woman." She muttered. Naruto followed her gaze; "You used to look up to her like a second mother." He said. Sakura nodded, "I know, I guess I still kind of do, but…"

"That woman I saw in the forest took her place right?"

"Yeah how could you tell?"

"We were closest friends remember, I still know you a little." Sakura looked up at him, "Naruto you're still a brother to me, you know that."

"You're only brother?" he asked as though he was searching for a certain answer, "Yeah of course my only one, you know I'm an only child." Naruto opened his mouth to say something; he hesitated, "Yeah… Sakura I know. But don't you ever feel like maybe you had a brother once?"

"No, what a stupid question, are you drunk already?" Naruto seemed to sadden at her answer, "Yeah, yeah I guess I am a little." He replied he raised his glass and clinked it against Sakura's, "Don't get too drunk ok?"

"I know." Naruto nodded to her and stepped away, he met Hinata with a kiss at the other end of the bar. Sakura looked upwards and sighed deeply.

"So." Said an annoyingly suave sounding voice from next to her, "Kakashi says you kicked some ass today." Sakura turned to face Sasuke, her eyes were narrowed and a deep frown possessed her face, "Sasuke, I just spent two hours washing blood out of my hair, please don't annoy me."

"I thought you would've tried to kill me by now."

"I don't follow personal gain when on missions."

"What a good little girl you are, following your little murderers tone down to the letter." Sakura finished her glass of sake and put it down on the bar, "Sasuke, if you carry on I will shave your chicken assed head and then stab you repeatedly with a short sword."

"You don't have one on you."

"Wanna bet?"

* * *

Ino smiled at Choji they were standing next to Naruto and Hinata, "See I told you, their bonding."

"Um…Ino-san." Said Hinata quietly, "Judging by the look on Sakura-Chan's face… they're not bonding."

"Don't be so silly Hinata, look how happy she is." Choji and Hinata shared a disbelieving glance, Sakura's eyebrow was twitching and her hand was bawled into a fist.

* * *

"That's it." She said angrily passing Sasuke as he tried to make conversation, "I am going home." She stomped over to Ino, "Happy wedding day and I'm glad I could help you with the service, now I'm going to bed and then I am leaving for Akatsuki in the morning, so bye." She didn't hug or say any intimate goodbye's she just left in a huff.

"Sakura-chan." Whined Ino stepping after her, she thought better of it when she remembered Sakura's murderous expression.

Naruto's eyes travelled over to Sasuke, he saw a smirk spread across his face and an alien glint overcome his eyes. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Sasuke noticed Naruto's stare then nodded to him, a look of sadness and regret overcoming his face. Naruto looked down at the sake in his glass. _Am I being too trusting?_ He thought.

Sasuke stepped over to him, "What's wrong idiot?" he asked. Naruto shrugged "Nothing." He replied. Sasuke nodded slowly, "I'll go and see if she's ok." He offered stepping after Sakura.

Naruto grasped his arm tightly, Sasuke turned to face Naruto their eyes met, Naruto couldn't read anything from Sasuke's expression, and Sasuke couldn't read anything from Naruto's, "What?" asked Sasuke quietly and curtly. Naruto stared at him a little longer; he finally let go of his old friend holding the stare, "Nothing; nothing at all." Sasuke continued walking past him and after Sakura.

Naruto was quiet for a while; "Naruto?" questioned Hinata looking into his eyes, "What's wrong?" Naruto didn't look back at her he only stared at the floor, "Sasuke agreed to come home pretty easily didn't he?" Hinata narrowed her eyes questioningly then nodded slowly as he continued, "And he was always so interested in when Sakura would be coming home.

He even went looking for her. Hinata nodded again, not sure where her boyfriend was going with this, "And it was his idea for Ino to hire Sakura for the wedding," his eyes widened in shock, "And then the sound ninja's attack on that same day…"

Hinata's expression matched his when they came to the same conclusion, "I'm such an idiot." Muttered Naruto running for the door, closely followed by Hinata. "Naruto?" questioned Ino turning around.

* * *

Sakura was half way to the house she was living in for the mission when she felt a masked chakra nearby. She paused unable to pinpoint the chakra.

"Miss me?" asked a voice from next to her.

* * *

**_A.N. Another cliffy lol teehee wanna find out who's behind Sakura??? Has Naruto finally cracked a plan on his own? And will Choji ever realise he's Ino's bitch? find out in the next chapter.. maybe... but you'll have to reveiw for me to put up the chappy lol, so don't forget._**

**_toodles_**

**_xxXKimmYXxx_**


	4. Itachi gets angry

**_A.N. Thanks for reveiwing guys, remember i want five reveiws before i put up a new chappy lol so reveiw!!!. _**

* * *

Sakura was half way to the house she was living in for the mission when she felt a masked chakra nearby. She paused unable to pinpoint the chakra. 

"Miss me?" asked a voice from next to her. Sakura jumped and turned around, "Sasuke? Get the hell away from me!" she took a step away from him. Sasuke rushed behind her.

A memory filled her head of when she was begging him to stay and Sasuke rushed behind her and knocked her out. "Don't be like that Sakura." He whispered in her ear. Sakura whirled around.

Sasuke grasped her shoulders and shoved her against the wall, a series of cracks formed along the stone upon impact. Sakura stared at him a look of hatred in her eyes, "Get off me before I kill you!" she snarled.

Sasuke chuckled to himself, "And how do you intend to do that without any chakra?" he completed on hand seal and stabbed his fingers painfully against her neck.

Sakura felt her chakra drain from her before she could do anything. She slumped forwards onto Sasuke; she couldn't help it. His arms wrapped around her and she gritted her teeth angrily.

She reached for a kunai and stabbed it through his leg as hard as she could, Sasuke managed to back up in time to only get his leg sliced from the attack. A pool of blood started to form on the floor as he groaned, "So violent." He muttered teasingly.

Sakura ran from the wall and sprinted towards the forest, Sasuke appeared in front of her and caught her in a hug again. "Get the hell off me!" she shouted trying to shove him. "Why don't you just go to sleep Sakura-chan?" Sakura heard a rustling behind her. She shoved Sasuke off her and turned to see who was sneaking up on her.

A man with his white hair tied back was holding an injection. "K-Kabuto." Whispered Sakura. Kabuto took a step towards her, "Try to relax Sakura-san, or it will hurt." Sakura heard Sasuke make another swipe for her; she dodged and jumped upwards onto a low hanging tree branch.

She tree hopped her way through the forest. "Dammit!" she hissed as she tried to concentrate her chakra, "The Bastard really drained it all." She felt so weak; not that she wasn't fast without chakra, but she couldn't fight anyone nearly as strong as Sasuke and win. She had to find Konan.

* * *

Itatchi stared at the village gates he'd left behind so many years ago. It couldn't have been true what Leader-sama had told him. He looked to the Hokage's office with a suspicious look across his normally emotionless face. He narrowed his eyes then disappeared.

* * *

Tsunade raised an eyebrow at Ino, "She left for Sound with Sasuke, I'm sorry Ino but they've betrayed us." Ino's face was still and shocked, she opened her mouth to say something when someone burst in to the room.

"Damn it, granny Tsunade!" shouted Naruto as he stomped up to her desk, "Where did she go? Sasuke's missing too!" Hinata crept into the room after him and laughed nervously, "Sorry, he kind of ran passed me." She explained raising her index finger in the air.

Ino turned slightly to face her then turned back to Tsunade, "Haruno Sakura has moved to the village of sound with Sasuke Uchiha, ok Naruto?" Naruto paused and regarded her strangely.

"But, Tsunade-sama!" shouted Ino, "She was only just at my wedding party! Why would she leave so suddenly?"

"I don't know, but we could never trust a member of Akatsuki anyway."

"What?" exclaimed Ino, "Are you drunk?" she shouted. Naruto shook his head, "No, she's not." He said seriously, "Granny Tsunade what's wrong?"

Suddenly a kunai flew passed them and towards Tsunade, Tsunade caught the kunai between her index and middle finger and raised an eyebrow.

Ino turned around to see Hinata, her Byakogan was activated and she held another kunai in her hand ready to throw. "Who are you?" she asked. "What the Hell are you doing?" Shouted Ino.

Naruto nodded to Hinata and pulled out another kunai, "It's not Tsunade." He stated seriously. Ino turned back to the 'Hokage'. "She's not drunk." Explained Naruto, "And her paperwork is all done, and she didn't call me brat."

Ino nodded, "Come to think of it Tsunade-sama would never just accept Sakura had left she'd send someone after her."

"You took your time." Muttered a dark voice from the windowsill. "Orochimaru." Called Itachi as he jumped through the open window, "Why are you posing as the Hokage?" Tsunade stood up and chuckled to herself, her chuckle became a maniacal laugh.

Her body shape turned back to Orochimaru, "Poor. Poor children." He laughed as his voice changed back to his own. "Where's Tsunade-sama?" demanded Hinata. Orochimaru smiled to himself, "She's tied up with chakra ropes in the basement along with that little friend of hers."

Ino left the room to go after Tsunade. Naruto was about to ask something when Itatchi suddenly rushed Orochimaru and slammed him against a wall causing it to crack, "Where's Sakura?" he asked a murderous aura surrounding him.

"Didn't you hear, Itatchi-san?" he asked calmly, "She's joined our village so she can be with you're little brother." Itatchi growled and slammed him against the wall again, "That's a lie!" snarled Itatchi back.

"My, my Itatchi-san, you're not yourself, is something wrong?" Itatchi's murderous aura grew, "Where did he take her?" he asked slightly calmer than before.

Orochimaru laughed again, "I have told you, she went of her own free will to the village of Sound. The poor child was so confused about it but Sasuke helped her."

He leaned forwards slightly and whispered in Itatchi's ear, "I hear they're in love." Itatchi slammed his head back against the wall again, "Don't make me angry Orochimaru." He warned darkly.

Orochimaru smiled again, "But you're normally so cool and collected, what happened Itatchi-san, I think Sakura is bad for you. She's better off with me where I can put her abilities to good use."

"So if I find her in the Sound village she wont go home with me?"

"Correct, but I wouldn't bother looking for her if I were you. She may wish to help Sasuke kill you when you next see her."

"Stop lying to me!"

"Why would I lie to an old friend?"

"We were never friends."  
"You break my heart Itachi."

"Shut up and lead me to her or you will go through the worst three days of your life!"

"I'm terribly sorry Itatchi-san, I can't allow myself to do that; it would hurt poor Sakura's feelings so much." He disappeared causing Itachi to fall against the wall, his fist clenched and his teeth gritted together. He turned to the window.

"Wait!" called Naruto after him. Itatchi turned around, "I'm not here to pick a fight with you." he explained monotonously.

He became like himself again. "We could work together in finding her, like we did before." Offered Naruto. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "You'd get in my way."

"You're not the only one who cares about her, now we're both going to the sound village anyway so we might as well go together!"

Itachi paused at the assertiveness in Naruto's voice. It reminded him so much of Sakura it hurt. He knew that on the outside he seemed calm and collected but on the inside he was in pain. _Did you really leave us Sakura?_ He asked silently.

"Fine." He said finally, "But stay out of my way." Hinata stepped up behind Naruto, "I'm going too." She said quietly, her Byakogan still active. She looked up at him as he turned slightly to her, "But Hinata…"

"She's my friend too."

"But I don't want you getting hurt."

"I-I won't get hurt." Her face glowed a quiet shade of red, "You can't stop me Naruto-kun, if you don't accept me I'll just follow you, besides two of you isn't enough in the Sound village, it'll be difficult with just three of us."

Itatchi jumped through the window, Naruto nodded to Hinata, he kissed her forehead gently, "Ok," he whispered and took her hand as the two of them ran after Itachi.

* * *

Sakura slipped off the tree branch and only just managed to catch herself. Her legs were hovering above the ground as she pulled herself onto the branch. She paused when she heard a loud hiss behind her.

Her eyes widened and she turned around slowly. A giant snakehead was staring at her closely. "Damn it." She squeaked. "Sakura-chan!" greeted the snake with an angry tone.

Sakura tried to pick herself up on the branch but felt the snakes tail wrap around her legs and crush them together, "You should greet me properly you little witch!" snarled the snake.

"How are you doing Manda?" asked Sakura as she fought off his crushing tail. "Not too well actually. Do you know how long it took me to recover from that punch you gave me during our last battle two and a half years ago?" Sakura thought back.

_**Flash back**_

_"MAILA!" shouted Sakura jumping into the air. A giant humming bird hovered behind Sakura as she leaped onto it's back._

_Before Sasuke had time to react a giant fox jumped on him and flattened him beneath his paw. Sakura was running low on chakra, "Sakura?" asked the humming bird, her voice was soft and worried, "I'm fine Maila; I'm just low on chakra."_

_"Miss Sakura, I'll keep you away from fighting until you're chakra returns." Said the humming bird. "NO!" replied Sakura, "I'll help."_

_"I'm sorry miss Sakura but master Naruto ordered it." The hummingbird flew off,_

_Sakura tried to jump off but the hummingbird flew so high that Sakura would die from the fall. "Stupid bird!" she said angrily, "Let me down!"_

_"I am sorry miss Sakura but Master Naruto…"_

_"Isn't the one who summoned you, I am, now do as I say Maila!" The bird stopped replying._

_Sakura sighed, "Fine." She replied. She looked down and noticed that Sasuke had summoned a giant snake. Sakura looked back to the hummingbird and then jumped off her back._

_She landed onto the back of the snake and punched its head as hard as she could. The snake went to the floor with a huge ground quaking crash and an up rise of dust._

_**End flashback** _

Sakura frowned, "Well you deserved it." She admitted. She cried out when he clenched her legs together tighter.

"You're such an annoyance. And here we are you without any chakra and me with an empty stomach." Sakura's Chakra wasn't returning to her, the only weapons she had against Manda now were her weapons and her intelligence.

"You know what, you scaly bastard, why don't you just try and eat me!" she shouted turning slightly. The snake dragged her from the tree, she hit the ground hard, "I would but I enjoy seeing you suffer too much." Sakura was unconscious.

He lifted her up into the air and dangled her upside down by holding her ankle in his tail, "Still such a witch, I don't understand why anyone would want her."

"Manda!" shouted Sasuke from the tree branch Sakura was just pulled off, "Drop her." He ordered. Manda snorted, "Why should I?" he asked, "Because Orochimaru will not be pleased with you if you don't."

"What do I care?"

"I'll talk Orochimaru into letting you torture her for a bit." Manda threw Sakura at Sasuke as though she were a toy.

Sakura fell limply into Sasuke's arms, "Fine," replied Manda and he disappeared.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, "We got what we came for." He said as Kabuto caught up to him. Kabuto nodded, "She was difficult to catch even without any chakra, no wonder Orochimaru's so interested in her."

"She's nothing special."

"If you think that then why are you always trying to make her fall in love with you?"

"It'll hurt Itachi, when she joins us it'll kill him inside."

"You become more like Orochimaru everyday."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You really shouldn't."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

* * *

**_A.N. What does Sasuke have planned for Sakura? Will Itachi end up killing Naruto because he's so annoying and will Kabuto ever realsie that Orochimaru doesn't love him(yeah right)? Find out in the next chappy... _**

**_remember five reveiws at least_**

**_luvoo_**

**_xxXKimmYXxx_**


	5. My Little Cherry Blossom

**_A.N. Hii it's a shorter chappy today and i'm loving all the reveiws i'm getting lol, thanks a bunch guys!!!! You all rock!!!! Well anyway, I need another five reveiws before I put up the next chappy. So enjoy and... yeah...

* * *

_**Konan was leaning against the tree. She frowned when Itachi appeared in front of her with two Konoha Shinobi behind him, "Konan-sama." He greeted.

Konan nodded, Itatchi-san." She raised an eyebrow at the two Shinobi behind him, "Ah, it's the loud blonde, I suppose you've heard of Sakura's predicament?" Itatchi smirked, "You're not fooling me Konan-sama, you're as worried as them."

He gestured to the two behind him. Konan shrugged, "Like I care what you think, we're going to break into sound and get her, if she has been captured then I'll personally destroy that village…" She smiled slightly at the thought of ripping all of the Shinobi to shreds.

"Konan-sama!" called Itachi breaking her out of the thought process. Konan's smile dropped and she kicked off the tree. "What if she has joined the Sound village?" shouted Naruto.

Konan regarded the blonde strangely, she snorted at him, "Loud brat." She muttered before looking to her nails, "If she has indeed joined the Sound then we'll just have to kill her." There was a prolonged silence, as Itachi looked away a microscopic look of sadness played across his face. Konan was the only one who noticed it.

Naruto stepped in front of Itatchi, "What the hell?" he shouted. Hinata sighed and stayed where she was, he was mad, there was no stopping him now. "You'll just kill the girl who's fought by your side for years!"

"Yup," replied Konan, her aura became darker from her annoyance. Itachi's gaze flickered to Naruto, "I can't believe this!" he shouted, "How can you kill her for it? We never killed Sasuke and he did it!"

"Quiet!" said Itatchi, "If it wasn't for your mercifulness towards my brother then Sakura wouldn't have been in the situation she's in now. Killing him would have been for the better." Naruto whirled to him, "You don't understand anything!"

"Naruto-kun." Said Hinata quietly. He just continued, "Sasuke wouldn't have left if it wasn't for you killing his family and everything!"

"Naruto-kun!" she said a little louder. She and Konan shared a glance as Naruto ignored her once again, "You know what? You're just twisted for it and you're all…"

"NARUTO-KUN!" shouted Hinata so loudly the birds were sent flying from the trees in fear. Naruto turned to her pale from shock, "Y-yes, H-Hinata-chan?"

"Please stop arguing, it is the life Sakura chose when she joined Akatsuki and we have to accept that, she's not part of our village anymore, now can we please go and find her?" Naruto nodded slowly, "Y-yes honey." Hinata activated Byakogan and the two of them walked off into the distance.

Konan whistled in admiration, "The girl's got guts." She said before walking ahead, "Oh and Itachi? I suspect the letter I forwarded for Sakura was changed or never made it am I correct?" Itachi frowned, "The only letter we got was one of her stating she quit Akatsuki to join the hidden village of sound."

"I personally didn't read the letter, but Sakura isn't the type to end things with a letter, especially with you." she walked ahead as Itachi held a confused expression, "Konan-sama? What do you mean?" Konan smirked to herself, "Men are so clueless." She muttered, "Are you coming or what?" she called over her shoulder. Itatchi looked to the ground for a second, deep in thought, "Hn," he said before following.

* * *

Sakura woke up in a large room, her arms were stretched outwards and she was hanging above the ground, her legs were tied together by a chain that went slack on the ground where it was tied. Sakura looked like she was being crucified (without the cross) 

She lifted her head slightly; it was aching, "Where…" she started, "You're in the sound village." Replied a familiar voice, Sakura blinked and looked upwards as the dots on her eyes disappeared, Deidara was leaning against the opposite wall he was no longer wearing his Akatsuki uniform but he wore a sound forehead protector and a smirk.

Sakura tried to move but with her lack of strength all she managed was a loud noise of the chains rattling. "Deidara!" she stated angrily. Deidara laughed, "How have you been Saku-chan?" he asked stepping up to her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "It's none of your business and if you think you're getting any Akatsuki information out of me than you may as well kill me now!" Deidara shook his head and chuckled to himself as he stepped slowly across the room, his boots echoing against the wooden floor as he did so.

"Saku-chan, this isn't about Akatsuki, Konoha or the sound, this is about you, about me getting revenge on you for what you did to my face, and about Sasuke getting revenge on Itachi by hurting you, and then when we're done I'm going to torture you until you die."

He was right in front of her now, Sakura kept the fear from her face, "You will try to hurt me, and Sasuke will try to hurt me, but I wont give you Bastards the satisfaction of seeing me in pain!"

Deidara smirked again, "You may be able to hide the pain for what I have planned for you, but Sasuke, he's thinking up some sick things to do to you." Sakura narrowed her eyes as Deidara continued; he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "He's planning to break you down so badly that Itachi will break down with you."

Sakura paused; she let herself show fear. Deidara saw it as he took a step away from her. He laughed, "That's what I was hoping to see Saku-chan, you'd better pray for a miracle because we've made everyone believe that you're here of your own free will, no one's coming to save you."

Sakura was silent as she stared at him. "If you hadn't hurt me so much the last time we met I would have stopped Sasuke, but not now. I wont have any part in it, but I want you to suffer."

He turned away from her, "I'll leave you with your thoughts for a while Sakura, maybe Sasuke will come and see you for a bit." He waved and disappeared. Sakura slumped forwards, her eyes were wide and she was breathing heavily, "I've got to get out." She whimpered desperately pulling on the chains.

* * *

"There are sentries posted outside the sound barrier." Explained Hinata stopping the group behind her; "We need to take them out without them noticing us." 

Konan stepped forwards, "Leave it to me." She said pulling open her Akatsuki uniform and letting the paper fly around her. The paper folded into small birds, they fluttered over to the Sound ninja; the ninja were dead within seconds. Konan looked to Hinata, "It's done." She said. Hinata nodded, "We can move on then." She said walking forwards.

Sakura looked upwards as another person entered the room. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Sasuke step up to her, "Hello my little cherry blossom." He said.

* * *

**_A.N. What will Sasuke do to Sakura? Will Itachi get there in time? And what the Hell is up with Sasuke's hair... I mean it looks like a friggin' chicken's butt for crying out loud!! (p.s. thanks _xXxfallenxsakuraxXx_ for bringing this to my attention lol) Find out in the next chappy!!!_**

**_Toodles_**

**_xxXKimmYXxx_**


	6. Saving Sakura

**_A.N. Yo! Thanks for the reveiws guys. I hope you enjoy the chappy Remember five reveiws at least please and... ya lol enjoy._**

* * *

Sakura looked upwards as another person entered the room. Her eyes widened in fear as she saw Sasuke step up to her, "Hello my little cherry blossom." He said.

His hand reached up and cupped her chin, "Don't be scared I'm sure you'll enjoy this."

Sakura fought against the chains, "Get away!" she screamed desperately. Sasuke sneered at her, "Just so you know, I'm not doing this to break you down, I'm doing it to hurt my brother."

Sakura carried on struggling, "Don't do this!" She shouted, "It's low even for you!" Sasuke laughed to himself, "Just try to enjoy it Sakura." He said.

* * *

Itachi frowned as did Konan, they shared the same look, a mixture of worry and anger, although, Itachi's was harder to notice. 

They were waiting for the patrolling Shinobi to walk passed, "What is it?" hissed Naruto from his place against the wall, his back was pressed flat against the wood of the building they were hiding behind.

Hinata was standing next to him still watching the area. Konan was also leaning against the wall and Itachi was standing next to her. "You felt it too?" whispered Konan to Itachi.

Itachi nodded and turned to her. "Then we'd better hurry." Concluded Konan with a raised eyebrow. Naruto huffed, "What is it?" he repeated. Konan glared at him, "Sakura's in immediate danger."

"How do you know?"

"Let's call it a sixth sense." Naruto sighed and with a nod from Hinata he jumped from his hiding place and knocked out the Shinobi.

Konan pulled out a kunai and stabbed him through the heart. She dragged him around the corner and smiled to herself. "You know killing him wasn't necessary." Said Naruto. Konan shushed him, "Quiet child." She said then moved ahead. Naruto sighed, "Sakura hangs out with a bunch of crazy people." He whispered to Hinata. Hinata nodded slowly.

They made it to a large room. This was where Konan and Itachi felt Sakura's chakra. "This could be a trap." Said Konan, deep in thought. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "They would have masked her chakra, it could be you're little brother trying to kill you."

Itachi nodded, "Hn," he replied. Konan sighed, "You knew all along didn't you?"

"Hn,"

"Bastard." Itachi smirked and then looked ahead.

_He cares that much about her._ Thought Konan, _He knew he was walking into a trap and he still goes after her. I must make sure Sasuke doesn't kill him, Sakura wont find another man like him.

* * *

_

Sakura dragged herself across the floor away from Sasuke. Sasuke sneered at her; he'd stopped her being able to use her legs, "Please just calm down." He said gently. Sakura still dragged herself away from him. Sasuke stepped over to her and picked her to her feet and held her there, he pushed her against a wall and started kissing her. Sakura tried to scream but his mouth muffled it. She felt his tongue push through her unwilling lips.

She bit down as hard as she could. Sasuke let out a surprised gasp and pulled away. Sakura fell to the ground limply and spat the blood from his tongue onto the floor. Sasuke held his mouth, "You bitch." He said.

He spat out some of his blood then turned to her, "I was going to go easy on you, but you've just taken away any mercy I had left for you." He suddenly appeared in front of her and pulled her back to her feet by her collar.

He pulled out a kunai and ripped open the back of her top, luckily she was wearing bandages underneath it so he couldn't see anything. She tried to punch him but he blocked her easily, "Do I have to tie you up too?" he asked. Sakura glared at him, he leant in to kiss her roughly and pressed her firmly against the wall. Sakura felt tears warming her cheeks as he played with her hair. _No._ She thought.

* * *

Itachi walked over to the door leading to the room where he thought Sakura's chakra was coming from. He pushed open the door. He paused at what he saw, Sasuke was holding Sakura against the wall and he was kissing her passionately. 

It looked as though Sakura were kissing him back for a moment, but he then saw the tears, he also saw her top lying on the ground near her. "Sasuke!" he growled.

* * *

Sakura felt his lips move away from her and she silently thanked the gods for her luck. But the tears still fell. Sasuke threw her across the room. Sakura hit the ground and rolled. Still crying. 

She stayed sitting because she could do nothing else. She felt paralysed by what had almost just happened to her. She was shaking. Her hair was in front of her face and her tears were staining her eyes. Sasuke's blood ran from her mouth.

She didn't understand why it was so much worse when it was Sasuke who nearly raped her, it didn't hurt as much as when it was her targets that tried, and failed, to do the same thing. Sakura felt a sob exit her and she silently cursed her weakness.

_It's because I used to love him._ She thought, _I used to love him so damned much, and now all I can think of is how he tried to…_ Another sob escaped her as she tried to wipe her tears with the back of her hand.

She felt comforting arms around her, a woman's arms, "It's ok Sakura-chan." Whispered Konan in her ear, "You're ok now." Konan passed her an Akatsuki cloak, "Itachi gave me this, for you." she said draping the material over Sakura's shoulders. Sakura was still shaking and crying.

* * *

Naruto stood in the doorway, frozen in shock at how fragile Sakura had suddenly become. She was just kneeling there her palms pressed against the ground, shaking, and crying. 

He hadn't seen her that bad since her parents died. "Sakura-chan." He whispered. Itachi and Sasuke were fighting; they'd already broken through the wall and were fighting outside. Naruto would have joined in if he weren't so shocked. Hinata had gone after them.

Konan looked up at Naruto ruthlessly, "What was it you were saying earlier, blonde boy? About how the Bastard was better off alive?" Naruto clenched his fist and looked away, "He wouldn't have done this if…"

"Stop protecting him!" snapped Konan; she was sitting behind Sakura, her arms wrapped around her like a protective mother. "He just tried to…" They paused at the sound of a nearby explosion.

The roof fell through as Konan looked up; she grasped Sakura around the waist and dragged her away from a falling piece of ceiling, Naruto had jumped away from the falling debris.

Deidara landed in front of them, "Ah, Konan-san." Greeted Deidara brushing the dust off his outfit. "If you wouldn't mind, Saku-chan is now a member of the sound village." He held out his arms as though begging for money. Konan frowned, "It's Konan-SAMA to you! And I don't think Sakura-chan wants to stay here."

* * *

A low laugh erupted from the girl who was once again kneeling on the ground. Naruto and Konan looked confused. The girl was staring at the ground, her pink hair covering her face, her shaking had ceased and so had the tears. 

The laugh carried through the echoing room and ricocheted off the walls and infected everyone's ears. A look of fear possessed Deidara's face as the girl moved her hands into a hand seal, "Kai." She called quietly, her voice didn't seem her own; it was darker, older, and bloodthirsty.

Sakura looked up, her face was blank of all but one slight smirk as she continued laughing; she stood up causing Konan to take a step back.

"Shit!" exclaimed Deidara as Sakura opened her eyes, they were a deep pink; a darker pink to the colour they turned when she meditated. Deidara leaped upwards and threw an explosive at Sakura. She dodged easily and leaped after him through the hole in the ceiling.

Naruto looked upwards, "What the hell?" exclaimed Konan. Naruto sighed, "She's gone into her emotionless state, we have to restrain her!" he jumped through the ceiling. "I hate him," muttered Konan before jumping after him.

* * *

Sasuke dodged a kunai attack from Itachi and tried to throw a kunai at him, "You seem angry brother." He taunted. Itachi narrowed his eyes, and dodged another attack. Hinata was watching the battle closely, deciding that getting involved would be a bad idea. 

Sasuke laughed, "I can see why you like her, she has really soft lips doesn't she?" Itachi threw a kunai at Sasuke, it went into his arm; Sasuke clasped the wound. He was about to quick-step away from him when Itachi grasped his arm and shoved Sasuke against a tree causing it to splinter on the other side, Sasuke got caught in Itachi's mangekyo Sharingen.

The two were standing in Itachi's world with a red sky and a full moon. Sasuke was tied to a cross. Itachi was glaring at him. "You wont kill me!" shouted Sasuke.

"I won't kill you," repeated Itachi. Sasuke seemed a bit taken aback, "What?" he asked in confusion. "That would be very unfair on Sakura-chan." Explained Itachi. He always talked more when he was in the other world because no one else could hear.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke. Itachi glared at his younger brother, "Do you think she wont want to kill you now?" Sasuke seemed a bit confused, "Or did you think she'd be too traumatized to kill you?"

Sasuke didn't reply. "You have no idea how much I want to destroy you for what you did to her, but I'll let her kill you, it's her revenge on you for all you've done to her."

"Me?" shouted Sasuke, "She was the one who joined Akatsuki!" Itachi raised an eyebrow, "And you think she did that of her own free will?"

"She deserves everything she gets for being with you!" Itachi growled inwardly as he continued, "I should have finished her off as well! Because she deserves it, she deserved all of the torture she got off Deidara, you know he was reluctant in letting me touch her but he soon gave in after Orochimaru ordered it!"

Itachi's fist clenched, "I bet she's so mixed up that's why she's with you! Otherwise she would have chosen me, you know she was ready to leave with me to help me kill you?"

Sasuke smiled at Itachi's obvious anger, "She's never loved you, she only wanted you after I turned her down so many times!" Itachi frowned again, "You know what?" he asked darkly. Sasuke frowned, "What?"

"You're an idiot. A spoilt childish idiot, Sakura chose me over you, otherwise she'd be willingly kissing you instead of having to be sedated and put in a genjutsu to stop her legs from moving." Sasuke stayed quiet, "You really are a hot headed idiot Sasuke. I should have killed you a while back, at least Sakura would be happier."

"And you think she's happy now? She has to dress like a slut to complete jobs, she has no talent all she has is her sex appeal!" Itachi lowered his eyelids in annoyance, "She's happier with us than she'd ever be with you, and don't you ever call her a name like that."

Sasuke snorted, "You think I care about her happiness? I don't I just want to take her off you, and she'll come willingly. Tell me Itachi Uchiha, how did it feel to see me kissing your girlfriend?"

Itachi held down the burning rage inside him, "I'm beginning to get annoyed at you, little brother, would you like me to make you feel unimaginable pain?" Sasuke laughed, "Go ahead."

* * *

Deidara was nowhere in sight. Naruto ducked away from Sakura's fist, "Damn it Sakura!" he shouted trying to trip her up. She dodged and back flipped onto her hands, she pushed herself upwards and landed back on her feet, her pink eyes glowing. Unlike the other times Sakura had gone into the 'emotionless state' she was showing emotion, a bloodthirsty smirk and gleaming eyes, she appeared to be insane. 

She ran at Naruto again, he blocked a punch and tried to grasp her hand, she let him grasp her and she pulled him towards her, she tried to use his sudden instability to land a punch, Naruto dodged and broke free of her grasp, he spun around on the ground and tripped her up. Sakura fell backwards and hit the ground.

Naruto went to restrain her but Sakura kicked him off her, he was sent flying into a tree, "Damn it!" he muttered falling through the wood. "Naruto!" shouted Hinata. She jumped from her place on the tree branch and landed in front of Sakura, her Byakogan was activated.

She dodged an attack from Sakura and leaped over her, as Sakura turned Hinata blocked her attack and tried to strike Sakura's chakra line. Sakura backed up and narrowed her pink eyes. Hinata stared at her closely.

Konan watched as the two began moving with incredible speed, neither landing a hit but getting very close to landing one. Naruto stood up slowly, "I can't keep up." He sighed. Itachi threw Sasuke on the ground and sighed.

Konan looked over to him, "Did you kill him?" she asked lightly.

"No." replied Itachi. His attention was brought to Sakura and Hinata. "What happened?" he asked. Konan smirked slightly, "Sakura went crazy and the other girl is trying to knock her out to calm her down. "Fast aren't they?" Itachi huffed. "Why aren't you helping?"

"I thought it would be more fun to watch, I have nothing against either of them so hurting them would be mean." Itachi fixed her with a strange glare then stepped towards them. Konan snorted and her smirk grew, "I knew he couldn't resist helping her."

* * *

Sakura dodged Hinata's attack and grasped her open palmed hand. She tripped Hinata up and threw her to the ground, Hinata leaped away from Sakura's stamping foot and got to her feet. Sakura felt a breath behind her and spun around, Itachi grasped the back of her neck and stared deeply into her eyes. 

Sakura's eyes slowly turned back to their emerald green, she was out of breath. She squinted slightly, "Itachi…" she whispered before falling forwards. Itachi caught her and stared at her for a moment.

_I'm sorry I didn't stop him sooner._ He thought; _I should have got to you sooner. That is why I'm leaving him to you to do as you wish._

He picked her into his arms and turned to Konan, "We're taking Sasuke with us." He said. Konan put her hands on her hips, "Excuse me? I'm the higher rank here, you don't order _me_ around!" Itachi simply sighed and nodded to Hinata, "Thank you for tiring her." He muttered. Hinata was sitting down in a daze, she was a little out of breath; she went bright red and nodded.

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "Hey, I thought you only blushed when _I_ was around." He said. Hinata looked to him and smiled slightly.

She got to her feet and stepped over to him. She kissed him lightly then hugged him, "Sorry." She said. Naruto nodded and leaned on her slightly, "My head hurts." He muttered.

"Luckily enough his thick skull hit the tree and not any soft part of him, he could have brain damage if he actually had a brain." Said Konan walking passed the two and standing over Sasuke, "We'll be taking this." She said.

"Hey!" said Naruto breaking the hug with Hinata and stepping over to them, "What are you going to do with him?" Konan shrugged, "I personally would go with slowly ripping all of his skin off whilst he's awake then stabbing him with a hair pin and watching his skinless body squirm. Then I'd slowly sever his limbs and…"

"Konan-sama." Interrupted Itachi. Konan broke free from her killing fantasy and turned to Itachi, "What?" she asked angrily. Itachi gestured to Sakura, "It's her choice." He muttered before walking forwards, Sakura's pink hair flowing behind him as he walked.

Konan sighed, "That bastard, always trying to be so cool." She muttered. She grasped the little spiky bits at the back of Sasuke's hair and pulled him o his feet easily, she pulled him over her shoulder. "Itachi if you leave me behind with this shit head I'll kill you!" she shouted after him. Itachi stopped and turned. He waited for Konan to catch up, inwardly cursing the woman for ruining his 'cool' moment.

Naruto and Hinata held the same look of confusion, "I thought that Akatsuki members would be more," started Naruto.

"Organised?" suggested Hinata, Naruto nodded in reply. "We'd better be getting back to Konoha." Said Hinata turning and pressing her hand against his chest lightly to get his attention. Naruto nodded, "We have to check everything's in order with Tsunade-sama and all." Hinata nodded, "I hope Ino was ok."

* * *

Ino stood in the middle of a pile of bodies, she whipped her hand outwards and let the blood splash against the wall, she looked to her hands and sighed, "And I only just got that manicure for the wedding." She moaned. 

Tsunade looked up at her from her place on the chair, "Why did it take you four days to find us?" she asked.

Ino shrugged, "There were seventy-two seals on the door, and it took a while. You're lucky I came after you when I wanted to go after Sakura."

"What?" Tsunade seemed annoyed. Ino suddenly remembered who she was talking to and waved her arms about frantically, "I mean that, um, I, um, of course I wouldn't have just left you here."

"I was saying 'what' because I want to know about Sakura." Cut in Tsunade irritably. "Oh, Sasuke kidnapped her, Itachi jumped through your window and attacked you, which wasn't really you but Orochimaru, and got him to say where you were, so I rushed off and the next thing I see is Itachi, Naruto and Hinata running towards the Konoha gates after Sakura."

She dropped the rope around Tsunade and fell to her knees, "I need a rest, I haven't slept in four days and I have no chakra left, stupid sound Shinobi." She turned back to the massacre in front of her, "Well at least they're dead now."

Tsunade stood up, "Well done you're dismissed and you did good in saving me, thank you Ino."

Ino nodded and fell asleep on the floor with a content smile on her face.

* * *

**_A.N. Well I hope you liked that chappy, oh and can some peeps reveiw to me and let me know what your veiws are on Sasuke and Deidara please? lol I just want to know. _**

**_Toodles_**

**xxXKimmYXxx**


	7. If I let go

**_A.N. Yaaay the new chappy's here!! lol, sooo don't forget to reveiw and stuff. Oh and remember I'm watching you... ok now really but i would really like some more reveiws so ya please???_**

* * *

Konan sighed, "I'm going ahead ok? I have another mission soon and I need to rest up, see you." she disappeared along with Sasuke. Itachi frowned, he wished he could do that, but his chakra was too low. He could handle any enemies at the moment, but that technique used up a lot of chakra because of the second person. He looked down at Sakura; she was sleeping like an angel, her face leaning into his arm and her arms crossed over her stomach.

Itachi took a deep breath and found a good spot to stop for a few hours so he could rest, he lay Sakura on the ground and lay down next to her; he turned onto his back and stared up at the sky.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her head hurt. She could feel the grass beneath her skin as the sun gently warmed her up. The Akatsuki uniform around her felt nice and soft against her skin.

She sat up slowly and looked to her hands as memories began to fill her head of Sasuke. She clenched her fist and slammed it against the ground without using chakra. She let out a deep breath.

"How are you?" asked a distant voice from next to her, Sakura turned to face the voice. Itachi was lying on the ground next to her, his hands weaved together behind his head creating a pillow for him and one knee was in the air as he stared up at the clouds.

"Itachi." She breathed. Itachi raised an eyebrow, "That's not a good reply." He said. Sakura looked to her shaking hands, she then looked across the clearing he'd picked for them to rest at. "What happened?"

"You let your violent personality out again. You really should meditate more." Sakura looked to the ground, "Did I kill anyone?"

"No, but you hurt that blonde haired friend of yours, he didn't mind though so don't look so upset." Sakura didn't look him in the eye. Itachi, noticing her distress, sat up with a sigh, "What's wrong?" he asked tediously. "How can you talk to me?" she asked still looking at her hands.

Itachi gave her questioning look. Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes, "He… he almost… you must hate me." Itachi took her hand and cupped it in his own, "I don't hate you Sakura, I don't blame you at all; I blame my idiot of a brother. We've captured him by the way, so you can do what you want with him."

Sakura stayed silent, she stood up from him and took a few steps away she stared into the trees and let a tear fall down her face. Itachi stepped up behind her, "Sakura…" he started; Sakura flinched when he tried to wrap his arms around her. He paused, "What else did they do to you?" he asked carefully.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't remember most of it, but I remember the pain afterwards." She hugged herself tightly, "I felt so weak." She whispered. Itachi wrapped his arms around her shoulders tightly, "Sakura. You're home now; you're with me." Sakura turned around in his arms and hugged him tightly around the waist, "Itachi-kun?" she asked quietly. "Yes?"

"If I let go will you leave me too?" Itachi's hand moved into the back of her head, he stroked her pink locks, "I won't leave you willingly; I'll never betray you and I'll do everything within my power to be with you." Sakura finally let herself cry as Itachi held her.

* * *

Kisame squinted at Sasuke as he fought against the chains in the basement. Sasori dragged a mangled corpse form the room, "It seems Sakura has been in here recently." He said looking to the wounds, "I wish she'd clean up after herself," he added.

Kisame frowned and turned to face Sasori, "That's what the smell was." He said, "Wasn't that her last target, the one that wrecked her bandana." Sasori nodded, "She can clean up the blood when she's rested up, I hate cleaning up after people." Kisame raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke rattled the chains around him, "Hey, are you sure you want to leave her alone with me, I might break free and rape her." Kisame and Sasori turned to face him.

Kisame reached behind his back for his sword and Sasori opened his palm letting lose the invisible chakra strings. Kisame's face was packed with rage and Sasori looked angry, which was quite a lot of emotion to show, for Sasori anyway.

Sasuke paused at their sudden transformation into very, very, angry S-rank criminals. "Is that what you tried to do to her?" Asked Sasori darkly, "You tried to rape her?" Sasuke didn't reply.

Kisame pulled his sword upwards, "I think he did, no wonder Konan-sama got involved. Does that give me permission to shave his skin off?"

"Do you want to deal with Sakura-chan afterwards?" asked Sasori. Kisame thought for a moment, a scared look crossed his face when he remembered the last time he killed one of her prisoners.

She'd beat him up and put make-up on him whilst he was knocked out. She'd also taken pictures of him and posted them all over Akatsuki.

"Sakura-chan can deal with him." He muttered touching his make-up free face. "She's just a weak little slut, she can't hurt me." Said Sasuke confidently. Sasori frowned, "Lets hurt him a little bit." He suggested. Kisame nodded in approval.

* * *

Sakura and Itachi made it back to the base; Itachi was carrying the still weak Sakura on his back. She was fast asleep on his back as he opened the doors easily.

Itachi carried Sakura all the way over to her room and went to put her on her bed, when he opened the door he paused, there was no room, it was missing; something had blown through the wall and broken it apart.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, he sighed and moved to his own room, he dropped Sakura on his black silk-sheeted double bed and tucked her under the sheets before leaving the room.

Kisame was about to take a bite out of a fish cake when he felt Itachi's chakra, "Welcome home." He said putting the fish cake back on the plate and looking to his comrade from his place at the dining table, he paused at Itachi's facial expression, "I guess you've seen her room then?" Itachi nodded.

"We got an attack from Deidara, he only exploded her room and left. He's still an idiot even after he leaves." Itachi nodded and moved to the kitchen. Kisame shrugged at his silence then took a bite out of his fish cake.

Sasori walked into the room, blood was dripping from his hand; he quickly hid it when he saw Itachi. "You know." Started Itachi as he poured himself some milk, "If you kill Sasuke, Sakura might not be too happy about it."

Sasori shrugged, "He called her a rude word, besides I didn't kill him, only left a scar." Itachi nodded and replaced the milk in the fridge, "And Konan-sama?"

"Gone out, she left us a message for you." He passed Itachi a piece of paper; Itachi looked down at the white sheet and raised an eyebrow as he sighed in annoyance, the piece of paper read, '_Baka' _"She has quite a way with words." observed Sasori walking passed him and towards the bedrooms, "I'm going to put some finishing touches on my puppet." He said.

* * *

Sasuke coughed up some more blood, "Those bastards." He muttered looking to the wound in his shoulder, "Temporary poison… this sucks."

"You're wasting time Sasuke." Called a voice from the wall.

Sasuke looked up as Orochimaru formed from the stone in the wall, his smile wicked. "You need to perform the jutsu now, whilst she sleeps in that room."

"I'm weak at the moment Orochimaru, what if it doesn't work?"

"Then she'll die." Sasuke nodded, "ok." He said finally as Orochimaru let him down from the wall.

* * *

Kisame took another bite of his fish cake as Sasori entered the room, "Someone's in the room with her." He said, "There's a woman and a man standing over Sakura and there's some sort of sea on the doorway."

Kisame choked on the fish cake and Itachi ran from the room towards his own. He paused in the doorway.

A woman with long white hair was sitting on Itatchi's bed, Sakura's head rested on her lap as the woman stroked her hair gently.

A man with red hair stood behind the woman, his hand resting on her shoulder as she beamed at Sakura, his dark eyes glared at the Akatsuki member.

"Uchiha." Greeted the man with an angry gleam to his eye. Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Haruno." He greeted back cautiously.

* * *

**_A.N. (Gasp) Who is in Itachi's room? What do they ewant with Sakura? And will KIsame ever get to finish his fish cake?? Find out in the next chappy._**

**_((Oh and I hope you liked my little sweet moment between Sakura and Itachi lol.))_**

**_Toodles_**

**_xxXKimmYXxx_**


	8. A full family reunion

**_A.N. Hiiiii, sorry I took so long to update lol but I've rewritten this chappy so many times it's not funny. Anywho enjoy and I want another five reveiws before I update again. _**

* * *

"Uchiha." Greeted the man with a gleam to his eye. Itachi narrowed his eyes, "Haruno." He greeted back cautiously. "You two are supposed to be dead."

"We couldn't let our little petal grow up the whole way without us." Said the woman; her voice was a high twinkle.

By this time Kisame and Sasori were at the doorway trying to break through the invisible barrier. "Why are you here now?"

"Our petal's going through a tough time, and we need to comfort her." Replied the woman.

* * *

Hiroshi looked upwards at the building he sensed their chakras in, "This is crazy." He said running his fingers through his red hair and over the deep scar across his neck and shoulder. "No way can it be them." The wind swept around him as he stared at the damaged building in confusion. "But the chakra pattern is identical."

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to find a freezing cold hand smoothing through her hair. A disgusting smell clung to her nose. 

She coughed and sat up; she saw Itachi, Sasori and Kisame in the doorway. "My petal is awake." Said a chirpy voice from behind her. Sakura froze at the sound of the voice, the voice she'd longed to hear in so long, a shiver was sent down her spine. She turned slowly, she gasped and her eyes widened in shock.

"Mum… dad?" she whispered, the smell of rotting flesh was getting stronger as her mother reached out a hand to her, "Come with us Sakura, we will look after you." she begged.

Sakura tried to back away and fell off the bed, "No." she whispered, "You're not real; you died." She brought her arm to her nose and mouth to try and cover up the smell. "I saw you're bodies."

Her mum took a step towards her. Burns started to erupt over her body and cover her like a disease, "Sakura, please? Don't be so stubborn. We're your parents." Said her father sternly as cuts and burns started to grow over his face.

His eyes became bloodshot and seemed so dry. The smell of burning rotting flesh became overpowering. "No… not again." Sakura closed her eyes.

Itachi stared at them, "What the hell's going on?" questioned Kisame in shock, the two were burning right in front of them but there were no flames.

Sakura felt a very rough, raw and hot hand upon the side of her face. "Sakura please, don't be so rude to us, please give your mother a hug."

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to her mother's black, charred face smiling at her tightly; red eyes stared into her own green eyes. Sakura felt tears running down her cheeks, she screamed loudly before she could stop herself. Her mums burnt arms wrapped around her, "Don't cry Sakura." She whispered.

* * *

Hiroshi jumped into the damaged room and heard a scream from the next room. He attached an explosive tag to the wall and jumped backwards. The wall blew apart. He stared in shock and gagged at the overpowering stench. 

"Sakura?" he whispered hoarsely as he saw the shaking girl being hugged by a burning, rotting, crisp body. He noticed the three standing in the doorway, one looking on in surprise and the other two performing seal breaking jutsu.

Another of the burning bodies turned to face him, "Hiroshi." He said blankly, "You left her?" Hiroshi executed a jutsu, "Kai!" he called, but the bodies didn't disappear. "You left her after we died? You left her alone?"

"Kai!" he called again.

* * *

Sakura felt herself becoming unable to breath, wheezing noises escaped her lips as her mum's hug crushed her, "Sakura don't be scared, come back with us." 

Sakura slowly clenched her shaking fist.

* * *

The man held out a hand towards Hiroshi, "You should come too Hiroshi." He said in a hoarse voice. Hiroshi stared at the burnt hand in front of him, he then looked to Sakura; she was so helpless, just like she was when he left, "Sakura." He whispered, "I have to protect…"

* * *

Sakura raised her fist and punched the side of her mother's face, hearing the cracks of her frying skin against her fist, "No!" she shouted. Her mother was sent flying across the room with the strength of the punch. 

Sakura's mother sat up, one arm supporting her weight and her legs curled behind her. Her free hand had moved to the spot of broken skin where Sakura had struck her. Sakura stood up and leaned against the wall.

Her eyes swam with different colours, her normal colour and the pink they turned when she meditated. She was fighting her emotionless state, because she knew that if she let it take over her then she'd kill her parents.

She stood up slowly, "You two aren't meant to be here anymore."

"But Sakura-chan, I'm your mother, you should love me and want me back."

"You don't belong in this world, you died a long time ago, now go back, or I'll beat you back."

"Sakura…"

"Go!" Sakura's voice was harsh; she held her head as she fought against her emotionless state. "Dammit." She squeaked.

* * *

"Sakura!" called Itachi, "You can fight it just break the seal on the doorway." Sakura looked to him, her changing eye colour swirling around her pupil. 

She outstretched her hand towards the doorway and opened her palm, "Seven meter door seal release. Kai!" she called moving her fingers into a hand seal. Kisame nearly fell through the now open doorway but gained balance in time to rush forwards and grasp Sakura. He pushed her behind him and shielded her with his tall body, "What's going on?" he asked. Sakura didn't reply; she only fought against the emotionless state. As she did so a small voice began to circle through her head.

_**Sakura.**__ Inner me? _

Itachi rushed her mother and made a grab for her but he white haired burnt woman evaded him easily. Kisame blocked an attack from Sakura's father, "Get away from my daughter!" he snarled. Kisame turned to Sakura, "Sakura run for it." He ordered. Sakura didn't move, her face was blank and she seemed to be in some sort of trance.

_**No I'm the personality that takes over when life gets too much for you. Let me take over, I'll get rid of use two quickly enough, I'll make them go away again, and then everyone else can go away. Like both Uchiha's, then we can be free of everything, we can… **__no! Why are you here? _

Itachi dodged a punch from Sakura's mother; Sasori was attacking the red head in the room, "Sasori!" he called. Itachi's red eyes fell upon Sakura, "Sasori don't let her see this!" he ordered, "Get her out of here!" Sasori nodded as one of his puppets attacked the red head, he summoned a second one. The puppet surrounded Sakura and it bashed through a wall and landed outside.

_**Silly Sakura, you created me, I'm all of the depression you've felt in your life, all of the strongest emotions of pain, fear and sadness you've ever felt. And you can't make me go away. **_

Itachi managed to grasp Sakura's mother's neck; the half dead woman pushed him off her and tried to hit him with a kunai, Itachi blocked and she leaped out after the puppet, as did Sakura's father letting Kisame's sword shave the skin from his arm. They closed in on the puppet. "Sasori!" shouted Kisame. The red head destroyed Sasori's puppet. Sasori jumped from the room and let his outdoor puppet swallow him up.

_**I'm slowly becoming a personality, one that will eventually devour your own. **__I won't let you. __**We'll see Sakura, we'll see.**_

The voice faded slowly. Sakura's eyes returned to the emerald green and she fell forwards onto her hands and knees. She felt a hand pull her to her feet; Sasori was next to her with a puppet surrounding the two.

"You zoned out, that's not like you Sakura-san." Observed Sasori holding the puppet together. Sakura looked around their wooden room, "Forgive me Sasori-san, I just saw my parents burn… again." Sasori looked away from her, "Itachi is taking care of things he's trying to search their minds so that he knows their origin, also Sasuke escaped."  
"That dumb ass!" she hissed angrily, "What's going on out there?"

"A man with red hair appeared in your room, looking as shocked as you, you wouldn't happen to know him would you?" Sakura didn't have time to reply because the puppet broke apart. The two were thrown out of the puppet.

Sasori managed to catch Sakura before she could hurt herself. Sakura, a bit peeved at her need of assistance, got off Sasori. "Kisame." Growled Sasori, "You were supposed to be guarding the puppet." Kisame was being held against the outer wall by Sakura's dad. "The bastard won't go down!" shouted Kisame back.

Sakura's eyes widened she gagged and looked away from her father, Kisame had shaved the skin off his arm. Sakura took a step backwards and felt her mother's arms wrap around her tightly, "Sakura, please." She pleaded in a wispy voice.

Her mother was knocked away by one of Sasori's puppets. "Sakura, get out of here." Ordered Sasori. Sakura ran into the trees and through the forest. "Sakura!" screeched her mother after her. Sasori moved the puppet to grab her, "Now that she's gone I can get nasty with you." he said. Sakura's mother gasped as a poisoned blade swooped towards her.

Kisame Took down Sakura's father in one move, "Sorry I didn't take you down sooner." He apologised kneeling next to the corpse, "But what with Sakura watching and everything it just wasn't right to destroy her parents in front of her." There came no reply from her father only a wheezing noise.

Itachi was examining Sakura's mother closely. "The little…" he exclaimed darkly. "Sasuke?" questioned Kisame. Itachi nodded curtly in reply, "Wait where's the red head?"

"He's good at masking chakra." Muttered Kisame. Itachi started in the direction Sakura went in, "He must be after her." He said. Sasori and Kisame both ran after him.

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a tree branch with her back against the tree. She was shaking in her meditation position, "Have to stop it." She whispered as she felt her shock, fear and depression sink into her subconscious. The bandana felt rough against her skin as she managed to still her shaking. She took a few deep breaths then pulled the bandana from her eyes, she then wrapped it around her forehead again, "That's better." She whispered. She felt normal again. She stood up. 

Hiroshi jumped to a nearby branch which belonged to the tree next to the one Sakura was on, "Sakura?" he questioned. Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "Who are you?"

"Hiroshi, you don't remember me?" Suddenly a memory flashed through her head.

_

* * *

**Flashback!!**_

_"Sakura." He wiped a stray hair from her eyes, "It's ok; you're with me now." Sakura looked up at him, "B-but they…"_

_"I know, I wont let them hurt you anymore, I promise."_

"_Hiroshi-nee-san!" she hugged him tighter. Sakura, at age fourteen, smiled, "You always look after me." He hugged her back, "I know."_

_Sakura broke free of the hug; "You wont leave again will you?"_

"_I promise I'll never leave you again."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, really." Sakura smiled sweetly.**End flashback**

* * *

_

Sakura stared at him in shock, "You!" she exclaimed accusingly as another memory flooded to her head.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Hiroshi don't go please!" she begged him, "Not now that I'm alone."_

_"Sakura I have to go, I can't stay here." Sakura's lip quivered, "Were you only ever here because mum and dad wanted you to be?" she asked quietly. Hiroshi turned to her as she continued, "And now that they're dead you can finally leave?"_

"_Sakura, no, you know that's not true, I just need some time alone, I think you do too."_

"_You're wrong, I can't be alone! Not now! Please!"_

"_Sakura, I'm leaving." He picked his bag over his shoulder, "I'll come back for you."_

"_And what about never leaving me?" her voice was lower now, "What about everything you promised me?" Hiroshi looked away from her eyes glittering with unshed tears, "Sakura, I… I thought I could keep that promise at the time but now… I can't take it ok? Mum and Dad are gone and…" he paused to compose himself, "I'll come back for you." He turned away from her and walked out of Sakura's house. "Hiro!" shouted Sakura after him, she ran out into the street, se caught a glimpse of an orange jumpsuit nearby but didn't turn to acknowledge him. _

"_Hiroshi!" she called again, but he carried on walking away from her he didn't turn around, he didn't even seem to be listening. "Hiroshi you promised!" she called. He completed a jutsu and disappeared in a puff of smoke. _

_Sakura's tears didn't fall from her eyes; her eyes seemed to dry up. "Sakura?" questioned a voice from next to her. Sakura turned to Naruto her face became unemotional for a few moments, then she smiled, "Hi Naruto, how are you?" Naruto didn't reply he only regarded her strangely, "Where'd Hiroshi go?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Your brother."_

"_I don't have a brother, idiot." She laughed a little then she turned towards her door, "Are you coming in?"_

**_End flashback_**

* * *

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "Hiroshi." She greeted dully. "Sakura, how come you didn't recognise me?" 

"What are you doing here?"

"That's not something you should be asking your brother after all these years." Sakura laughed curtly, "Oh so it's brother now is it?"  
"Don't you remember the last thing I said? I said I'd come back for you."

"The last thing I remember is seeing your back as you walked away." Hiroshi looked down, "I just needed to find myself."

"Did you find him?" Sakura was so angry her aura circled around her almost visibly. "I thought I did, but then I sensed mum and dad, and then I saw you. What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah."

"I work and live there." Hiroshi huffed and looked down, "No way." He punched his hand into the tree trunk, "No way Sakura! You joined Akatsuki? What the Hell is wrong with you?" he was angry now.

Sakura clenched her fist, "What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me you idiot!"

"Then what are you doing hanging out in a base full of murderers and psychos?" he shouted back. "I am one of those murdering psychos!"

"No! I am taking you home right now and you're going to realise where you belong."

"I was home until the whole family decided to break in!"

"That is not your home! You live in Konoha!"

"Not for the past couple of years I haven't, didn't you hear I'm one of the top ranking assassins." Her face was twisted in hatred. "What the hell drove you to join them?" he pointed back towards the Akatsuki base.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Yeah you do. I'm your brother!"

"No, you're not, a brother would have kept his promise, a brother wouldn't have left me alone. A brother wouldn't have left me to go insane whilst I was so alone!"

"I couldn't take it!" Sakura paused at his sudden outburst, "I couldn't take it that they were gone, and you, you look just like them, you always did and every time I saw you I saw them and it was like seeing them die all over again."

"You didn't even go to see the bodies. You wouldn't go with me, why did I have to be the adult? You're the older one." Hiroshi was silent for a few seconds, he finally lifted his head expecting to se his sister's eyes glittering with her tears, but all he saw was a slightly vacant expression and anger. "So you forgot about me?"

"I didn't mean to, I guess that's how my mind works now though, I forget what I don't want to remember."

"Sakura…"

"Sorry did I hurt your feelings?" she replied with mock consideration.

"Come on, I'll take you home and you can get some medical help."

"No."

"I'll take you there by force." His serious expression faulted when he heard the giggle erupt from his sister's mouth, "You really think you can take me down by force?" she asked.

Hiroshi pulled out a kunai, "You may be stronger but you still can't beat me." He said beaming with grave confidence. Sakura moved her hands into a hand seal, "Sakura-Kuro – forest infection!" she called.

Hiroshi gasped when the tree branch twisted beneath him. Sakura's eyes had gone black and her expression was grave. Hiroshi slashed his kunai against the tree branches that shot towards him. He ran through the trees trying to dodge the branches,

"When did she get this strong?" he asked as he jumped over a swinging tree branch. "You're wasting your time running, Hiro, I can see you through the trees." Hiroshi spun around and cut into a tree trunk, a small scratch appeared on Sakura's stomach. She ignored it and held her hands out to control the trees.

Hiroshi was knocked over by a tree branch and went flying into another tree, the tree wrapped its limbs around him and held him so tight he could only just breath. Sakura jumped down in front of him, one arm still outstretched, "Go back to Konoha Hiro." Ordered Sakura quietly but assertively, "You are unwanted here." Hiroshi fought against the branches, "Sakura, you aren't a bad person, come home please? I won't leave here without you!"

* * *

Itachi, Sasori and Kisame finally caught up with Sakura. "Well done." Praised Kisame, "I'd say you pretty much mastered forest infection by now." He observed looking to the branches surrounding Hiroshi. 

"So who is he?" asked Sasori, his puppet was behind him ready to attack. Sakura didn't look at them to acknowledge them, "He's my brother." she replied darkly. Itachi was as surprised as Kisame and Sasori, but neither he or Sasori showed the emotion. "What?" Asked Kisame, "I never knew you had siblings."

"I only just remembered him myself."

"What have you people done to my sister?" demanded Hiroshi as he fought harder against the tree's grasp, "Go home Hiro, and don't come back. Or I will seriously fight you." Hiroshi was about to reply when he noticed the vines grow from the ground and wrap around his feet, "Sakura-Kuro – transportation technique." Hiroshi disappeared.

Sakura turned from the tree and released the jutsu, letting all of the trees return to normal. Her eyes turned back to green and she walked away, not saying a word to the other Akatsuki members. Kisame stepped after her, "Leave her go." Said Sasori outstretching a hand in order to stop him, "She wants to be alone." Itachi made no attempt to go after her. He just watched her walk off, her hair swishing down her back with her movements.

Sakura walked straight into the cherry blossom trees that were sectioned off in the garden, it was the only place she was sure she could be alone to meditate, Sasori didn't go there out of respect to her, it was too bright for Kisame and Itachi had a seriously bad case of hay fever and didn't go in there unless it was very, very urgent. She sat in the middle of the square of cherry blossom trees and moved herself into a meditating position, she moved her bandana down over her eyes and let herself melt into her thoughts.

* * *

**_A.N. Hmm I wasnt sure if this Chappy was alitle too gory or what, can I get some feedback on it please??? lol Oh and well done to those who guessed right._**

**_Emo Marrionette Bella-chan_**

**_Aznkitty180_**

**_Jackie-chan1230_**

**_xXKonan-can-HELL-YEAHXx_**

**_((If I missed anyone please tell me so I can put your name up lol.))_**


	9. Siblings

**((A.N Hiii sorry for the wait... again... but I'm doing alot of course work and exams lately so my writting has to be put on hold, sadly, but I'm trying to keep ading to the story, so please bare with me lol. Anyway I'll be trying my hardest to update so... ya... Oh and I'd like 10 reviews before I put up the next chappy pwease.)) **

* * *

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him, "Hiroshi." She greeted dully. "Sakura, how come you didn't recognise me?" 

"What are you doing here?"

"That's not something you should be asking your brother after all these years." Sakura laughed curtly, "Oh so it's brother now is it?"  
"Don't you remember the last thing I said? I said I'd come back for you."

"The last thing I remember is seeing your back as you walked away." Hiroshi looked down, "I just needed to find myself."

"Did you find him?" Sakura was so angry her aura circled around her almost visibly. "I thought I did, but then I sensed mum and dad, and then I saw you. What were you doing in there anyway?"

"Akatsuki?"

"Yeah."

"I work and live there." Hiroshi huffed and looked down, "No way." He punched his hand into the tree trunk, "No way Sakura! You joined Akatsuki? What the Hell is wrong with you?" he was angry now. Sakura clenched her fist, "What's wrong with me? There's nothing wrong with me you idiot!"

"Then what are you doing hanging out in a base full of murderers and psychos?" he shouted back. "I am one of those murdering psychos!"

"No! I am taking you home right now and you're going to realise where you belong."

"I was home until the whole family decided to break in!"

"That is not your home! You live in Konoha!"

"Not for the past couple of years I haven't, didn't you hear I'm one of the top ranking assassins." Her face was twisted in hatred. "What the hell drove you to join them?" he pointed back towards the Akatsuki base.

"I don't have to answer to you."

"Yeah you do. I'm your brother!"

"No, you're not, a brother would have kept his promise, a brother wouldn't have left me alone. A brother wouldn't have left me to go insane whilst I was so alone!"

"I couldn't take it!" Sakura paused at his sudden outburst, "I couldn't take it that they were gone, and you, you look just like them, you always did and every time I saw you I saw them and it was like seeing them die all over again."

"You didn't even go to see the bodies. You wouldn't go with me, why did I have to be the adult? You're the older one." Hiroshi was silent for a few seconds, he finally lifted his head expecting to se his sister's eyes glittering with her tears, but all he saw was a slightly vacant expression and anger. "So you forgot about me?"

"I didn't mean to, I guess that's how my mind works now though, I forget what I don't want to remember."

"Sakura…"

"Sorry did I hurt your feelings?" she replied with mock consideration.

"Come on, I'll take you home and you can get some medical help."

"No."

"I'll take you there by force." His serious expression faulted when he heard the giggle erupt from his sister's mouth, "You really think you can take me down by force?" she asked. Hiroshi pulled out a kunai, "You may be stronger but you still can't beat me." He said beaming with grave confidence.

Sakura moved her hands into a hand seal, "Sakura-Kuro – forest infection!" she called. Hiroshi gasped when the tree branch twisted beneath him. Sakura's eyes had gone black and her expression was grave. Hiroshi slashed his kunai against the tree branches that shot towards him.

He ran through the trees trying to dodge the branches, "When did she get this strong?" he asked as he jumped over a swinging tree branch. "You're wasting your time running, Hiro, I can see you through the trees." Hiroshi spun around and cut into a tree trunk, a small scratch appeared on Sakura's stomach. She ignored it and held her hands out to control the trees.

Hiroshi was knocked over by a tree branch and went flying into another tree, the tree wrapped its limbs around him and held him so tight he could only just breath.

Sakura jumped down in front of him, one arm still outstretched, "Go back to Konoha Hiro." Ordered Sakura quietly but assertively, "You are unwanted here." Hiroshi fought against the branches, "Sakura, you aren't a bad person, come home please? I won't leave here without you!"

Itachi, Sasori and Kisame finally caught up with Sakura. "Well done." Praised Kisame, "I'd say you pretty much mastered forest infection by now." He observed looking to the branches surrounding Hiroshi.

"So who is he?" asked Sasori, his puppet was behind him ready to attack. Sakura didn't look at them to acknowledge them, "He's my brother." she replied darkly. Itachi was as surprised as Kisame and Sasori, but neither he or Sasori showed the emotion. "What?" Asked Kisame, "I never knew you had siblings."

"I only just remembered him myself."

"What have you people done to my sister?" demanded Hiroshi as he fought harder against the tree's grasp, "Go home Hiro, and don't come back. Or I will seriously fight you." Hiroshi was about to reply when he noticed the vines grow from the ground and wrap around his feet, "Sakura-Kuro – transportation technique." Hiroshi disappeared.

Sakura turned from the tree and released the jutsu, letting all of the trees return to normal. Her eyes turned back to green and she walked away, not saying a word to the other Akatsuki members.

Kisame stepped after her, "Leave her go." Said Sasori outstretching a hand in order to stop him, "She wants to be alone." Itachi made no attempt to go after her. He just watched her walk off, her hair swishing down her back with her movements.

Sakura walked straight into the cherry blossom trees that were sectioned off in the garden, it was the only place she was sure she could be alone to meditate, Sasori didn't go there out of respect to her, it was too bright for Kisame and Itachi had a seriously bad case of hay fever and didn't go in there unless it was very, very urgent.

She sat in the middle of the square of cherry blossom trees and moved herself into a meditating position, she moved her bandana down over her eyes and let herself melt into her thoughts.

Itachi passed the cherry blossom patch, she'd been in there for hours; no doubt she was meditating. He sighed, Sakura was now without a room and they couldn't get anyone to rebuild the damage for another week. Only Itachi's wall had been fixed because it only took a bit of wood and Sasori's puppet help to do it.

Sakura's room however was another story; not only did the wall need to be fixed, but all of her furniture had been wrecked too, as well as her bathroom. Itachi silently cursed Deidara as he stared at the cherry blossom trees.

He sighed and took a step to the left, only just avoiding a kunai. Konan jumped in front of him. He'd only missed the kunai by an inch. "Itachi-teme." She greeted pulling her kunai from the wall, "You're reflexes are still good. My training has done you well."

"If you call attacking me at random moments for two years, training then sure."

"What was that?"

"Hn." Konan fixed his with a strange gaze then turned to the cherry blossom patch, "She's meditating?"

"Yeah."

"Good, in case you were wondering and didn't say because you're such an unsociable shit head, I'm here for the meeting with Pein, I was nearer here so I thought I'd come to this base to get it. Ok Itachi-teme?"

"Hn." The two walked towards the meeting room.

Leader-sama was a hologram in the middle of the room, Itachi, Kisame, Konan and Sasori stood around him, Kisame leaning against his sword, Sasori leaning against the wall, Konan sitting on a chair with one leg crossed elegantly over the other and Itachi standing by the door. Leader-sama coughed, "Where's Sakura-san?" he asked. "Still meditating." Replied Itachi.

"Well get her over here."

"Leader-sama?" called Sasori bringing attention to himself, "I think that, seeing the circumstances, Sakura is better off meditating for now. Her emotionless state has been taking over more frequently lately and I think it has something to do with the amount of missions she's been doing."

"One of you fill her in on this meeting later then." He replied. Konan smirked, _as much as he pretends to hate her Pein cares about Sakura like a daughter, although none of these idiots realise it._ She thought happily.

"Are we positive that Sakura-san didn't go to the village of Sound of her own free will?"

"There's no way she did." Replied Konan, "Trust me Pein-kun, if you'd have seen the look on her face when we got her away from that shit faced, ugly, gay, dumb ass, full of himself, angry, bratty little…"

"Konan-san, I get it." Cut in Leader-sama. Konan sighed and calmed down a little. Leader-sama continued, "Ok, so that Sakura-san doesn't get captured again, and leak information to the sound village, I want her to be on a team with Sasori-san. Sasori do you accept."

Sasori nodded, "I'll make sure she doesn't slip up Leader-sama." He replied. Konan held her smirk. _And now he's making sure she's looked after, he's such a softy when it comes to Sakura. He knows she wont leak any information he just doesn't want her getting her ass kicked by the Sound creeps._

Leader-sama coughed to clear his throat knowing that Konan knew his reasons for wanting Sakura partnered with Sasori. _If she tells anyone I'll kill her._ He thought. "Konan, I want you to be on the team with Sasori and Sakura until you get a mission of your own, but don't show yourself to the public let Sakura do the assassinations, "Same with you Sasori, Sakura… blends in better." Sasori nodded, Sakura was better at blending in and hiding herself, she didn't have millions of fan girls after her after all.

"Ok I will give you the mission details for both teams. Oh and Sasori, don't let her go into the Sound."

* * *

Hiroshi was walking back towards Konoha, "I'll tell Tsunade-sama." He said, "She'll know what to do. She'll send an ANBU team after her then they'll take Sakura back and everything will be better." 

"Haruno Hiroshi." Greeted a sly voice from behind him. Hiroshi turned to see Orochimaru standing behind him and an injured Sasuke Uchiha leaning against a tree trunk. He gained a fighting stance. "Now, now Hiroshi-kun." Said Orochimaru. "We aren't here to attack you, we just want to help you."

"No way, you aren't putting any curse seals on me!" shouted Hiroshi taking a step back. Orochimaru sighed, "No I only put curse seals on the little boys I want to… um people I need to gain power from." He said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "pervert." He muttered.

Hiroshi narrowed his eyes, "Help me how?" he asked.

"You want Sakura out of Akatsuki right? Well so do we."

"Why? Sakura is more dangerous in Akatsuki then she is in Konoha, she's killed off a number of our ninja and we want her out of the way."

"I won't help you kill my sister!" shouted Hiroshi. "No Hiroshi-kun, not kill, we want her back in Konoha that's all; so will you help us?" Hiroshi regarded him strangely, "Why should I?"

"Tsunade wont send anyone after Sakura they've all forgotten about your sister now, they gave up on her years ago and no one wants her in Konoha. If you bring her back and show everyone what a nice person she is they'll accept her again." Hiroshi nodded slowly, "Ok but no killing her."

"Of course not Hiroshi-kun."

* * *

**((A.N GAAASSSPPP!!!! Hiroshi's going to work with Orochimaru?!?! And what are they going to do to Sakura?! What is this new mission? And will Sakura get over this new traumatic experience, find out in the next chappy... Oh and 10 reveiw please, I know it's twice as much as normal but... I like reading them lol so pwease reveiw!!!**

**Toodles**

**xxXKimmYXxx))**


	10. A tearful night and a rude awakening

****

_((A.N. EXAMS ARE OOOOOOOOOOVER!! FINALLY!! Which means more updates!! lol so I'll just recap what happened at the end of the last chappy then carry on. Again UBER sorry about not updating sooner... oh and can I get over five reveiws before I putup the next chappy lol))_

* * *

_Hiroshi was walking back towards Konoha, "I'll tell Tsunade-sama_

_Hiroshi was walking back towards Konoha, "I'll tell Tsunade-sama." He said, "She'll know what to do. She'll send an ANBU team after her then they'll take Sakura back and everything will be better."_

_"Haruno Hiroshi." Greeted a sly voice from behind him. Hiroshi turned to see Orochimaru standing behind him and an injured Sasuke Uchiha leaning against a tree trunk. He gained a fighting stance. "Now, now Hiroshi-kun." Said Orochimaru. "We aren't here to attack you, we just want to help you."_

_"No way, you aren't putting any curse seals on me!" shouted Hiroshi taking a step back. Orochimaru sighed, "No I only put curse seals on the little boys I want to… um people I need to gain power from." He said. Sasuke rolled his eyes, "pervert." He muttered._

_Hiroshi narrowed his eyes, "Help me how?" he asked._

_"You want Sakura out of Akatsuki right? Well so do we."_

_"Why?"_

_"Sakura is more dangerous in Akatsuki then she is in Konoha, she's killed off a number of our ninja and we want her out of the way."_

_"I won't help you kill my sister!" shouted Hiroshi. "No Hiroshi-kun, not kill, we want her back in Konoha that's all; so will you help us?" Hiroshi regarded him strangely, "Why should I?"_

_"Tsunade wont send anyone after Sakura they've all forgotten about your sister now, they gave up on her years ago and no one wants her in Konoha. If you bring her back and show everyone what a nice person she is they'll accept her again." Hiroshi nodded slowly, "Ok but no killing her."_

_"Of course not Hiroshi-kun."_

Sakura sneezed, it brought her out of her meditation session, she wiped her nose and pulled off her blindfold, "Someone must be talking about me." She said suspiciously.

She noticed it was already nightfall and yawned, "I wonder what time it is." She said getting to her feet and walking towards the Akatsuki base. She walked into the kitchen; her eyes fell on the clock, "What the Hell?" she shouted before she could stop herself; "It's already midnight? How long was I meditating for?" she rubbed her eyes and leaned against the kitchen counter, she poured herself a drink and downed it.

She stepped into the living room to see Sasori and Konan sitting down looking at the fire and mumbling something.

"Hi." She greeted with a yawn, "Konan-sama, how are you?" Konan smiled, "I'm ok Sakura-chan, you took your time meditating."

"Sorry, I needed to sort some personal problems out with my subconscious." She replied. "Is everything ok now?" Sakura nodded, "I'm fine now."

Sasori nodded slowly, "Well we're on a team for your next assassination mission so listen up," said Konan completely cutting Sasori off, "You're after a man call Ichigo Mizuri. We'll lead you to where he is and then you kill him, then we come back."

"Um, why are we on a team for an assassination mission, I can handle him myself."

"Leader-sama's orders."

"He doesn't want me to be captured by sound does he?" Konan looked down, "Don't look so sad Sakura, it's not because you're weak, because you're not, it's just that, well, you know Leader-sama, he's always so over cautious."

"He thinks I can't look after myself."

"That's not it…" started Konan.

"Sakura." Said a voice from behind her. Sakura turned to see Itachi standing behind her; he was topless ((XD)) with a pair of black long pyjama bottoms on. Sakura turned away from him after a quick smile, "Just give me the mission details, I'm tired." She said. Konan looked to Itachi with an expression, which read, 'she's upset so talk to her about it or I'll maim you'. Itachi nodded his understanding.

"Well," started Sasori, ignoring the nodding and glaring between Itachi and Konan, "He's a retired ANBU general who turned on the mist and started killing a lot of people. He is living in a small town off the border of the mist village. He is well known in the area and tends to keep to himself, his only known companions are his two body guards, also ex ANBU ninja."

"Ok, we'll head out in the morning after I wake up." Said Sakura, "I'm going to my room."

"What room?" Queried Konan. Sakura sighed again, "Oh yeah." She remembered seeing the hole in the wall when she went on her way to the cherry blossom patch.

"You can stay in my room if you want." Offered Itachi. Konan narrowed her eyes at Itachi and Sakura went red. Sasori sighed deeply, he stood up; "In any case I need to rest up, Sakura sleep well."

"Than-thank you Sasori." Replied Sakura. She was still red. Sasori looked upwards irritably, "I'm sure Itachi didn't mean for his offer to sound like it did Sakura-chan so don't look so embarrassed." He left the room in utter silence.

She turned to go andfind somewhere to sleep, forgetting Itachi was behind her and stepped right into his chest, she sighed angrily. Itachi looked down at her, "Sakura-chan." He said, "As good a ninja you are, you still can't phase through people." Sakura's blush became a deeper shade of red.

Itachi sighed deeply and looked down; "Sakura, I didn't mean it like…" he looked to Konan, feeling her glare boring into him, "I know Itachi-kun." Replied Sakura quietly. Konan sighed and stood up, "If you need me, I'll be in the room below you." she said to Sakura, and giving Itachi a look that could kill, she left the room.

Itachi breathed a laugh, "Sakura, you can step away any time now." He said with a smirk. Sakura replied by wrapping her arms around his waist, "Itachi-kun?" Itachi looked down at her a little surprised at how cutchy she'd become. "Um, Sakura-chan?" Sakura let go of him, "Sorry." She replied, "I'm just a little emotional, that's all."

"After what happened to you I don't blame you."

Sakura sighed and sat down on the couch in front of the fire. "So," started Itachi before dropping himself on the couch next to her, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About what? The fact that I had a full out family reunion today? Or the fact that two days ago I nearly got raped by Sasuke?"

Itachi sighed deeply "Talk about it, Sakura, I want to listen to you." Sakura sighed, "I honestly did forget about Hiroshi, the second he left." Itachi fixed her with a strange look, "How did you-?" he started,

"My mind's messed up Itachi, you must have noticed, the second he left I thought 'I wish I could forget about him,' then when he disappeared… so did his memory… I-I can't understand how it happened but my mind just threw the memories out. Naruto tried so hard to make me remember him, I realise that now; at the time I just thought he was being an idiot. I actually forgot about him."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Hiro!" Called Sakura, "Nii-san!" she ran to catch him up, Hiroshi stopped and waited for her, he held the five-year-old's hand as they walked through Konoha.

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

Sakura didn't turn to look at Itachi; she only closed her eyes.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

"Nee-san!" She called, "I learnt to throw a kunai today!"

"Will you shut up Sakura, you're so annoying." Replied Hiroshi, "God, I can't wait to get away from you!" Sakura looked down as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Hiroshi sighed and kneeled down in front of her, "Stop crying now, everyone will think your weak and they'll pick on you more." Sakura smiled, "Sorry Hiro, I wont cry anymore." She beamed. He sighed, "You can switch those tears off whenever you want to, it's a talent Sakura."

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

Sakura smiled softly, the fire's dancing flames leaving shadows flickering across her face, "He was like any other brother… until he became Chunnin."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"Hiro-san!" called Sakura, now twelve, "Hiro! Look I'm a ninja now!" she waved her forehead protector around with pride. Hiroshi just walked passed her, "Get in Sakura." He said dismissively, "I have a mission." Sakura paused, still holding her forehead protector. She dropped her arms and looked down, "Oh…ok, be careful Hiro." "Whatever." Sakura looked to her feet and walked into her house, alone, "Mum and dad will be home tomorrow at least." She mumbled.

_**End flashback**_Itachi listened closely as he saw her expressions change with her memories, "But, he got much worse just before mum and dad died, they started arguing a lot, Mum and Dad were taking time off work to spend time with me and Hiro, I was so happy that they wanted to spend time with us, but they were too much for Hiro, he was used to doing whatever he wanted. So much so he even took it out on me."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Sakura was kneeling on the ground holding her cheek; the slap had caught her off guard. "Hiro…" she muttered in shock. Hiroshi looked to his hand, he sighed angrily, "Why are you the favourite?" he asked, "It makes me so damn angry." Sakura looked down then got to her feet, "Sorry Hiro." She said. Hiroshi let her walk passed him. "If you hate us all that much why don't you just leave?" asked Sakura without turning. Hiroshi looked down, "You need me." He replied simply. Sakura breathed a laugh, "Yeah, Hiroshi, there's nothing I need more than a slap across the face from a brother who doesn't love me." She moved her hand to the door handle and blinked a tear away, "It's not as if I can't take care of myself, I become a Jounin next week." She left the room and Hiroshi's fist clenched in anger.

_**End flashback.**_

* * *

"I understand now… he didn't hate me, he was just jealous, I became a Jounin before him and Mum and Dad spent more time with me because I was home more after training… he was jealous of me." She looked to her hands, "That was a week before they went on the mission to find Sasuke… I had to go and see Tsunade on my own because he refused, then when Naruto told him the news and said I was in Tsunade's office he did nothing. I wanted him to come and see me to comfort me; he didn't though.

It was Naruto who helped me home and it was Naruto, Neji, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Shikimaru, Tenten, even Temari, Kankuro and Gaara-sama visited from the sand to go to the funeral, but Hiroshi didn't go. Then the next day he left, and I forgot about him."

Itachi nodded slowly, "So, you still love him then?" Sakura sighed and nodded slowly, "Yeah, a little, it's hard for a sister not to love her brother though. I hate him, but I love him at the same time." She shook her head violently and pressed her fists against her forehead, "Dammit, why can't my head just make its mind up?"

Itachi took her wrist gently and caused her to turn and look into his eyes, "You don't have to love or hate him Sakura-chan." He said softly, "Emotions aren't that simple to control." Sakura sighed angrily, "I suppose."

"So, do you know why you're parents…"

"Showed up and started burning to death? Not a clue, I know I was dreaming about them, but I always dream about them."

"Do you think it could have been my brother," her expression darkened, "I wouldn't put it passed him." She muttered. "Th-they were right there, they were real weren't they?"

"Yes Sakura-chan, they were real."

Sakura looked down tears started to drop from he eyes, "I never wanted to have to see that again." She squeaked. Itachi pulled her towards him and hugged her tightly; he let her cry, "Let it out." He whispered as he stroked her hair.

Sakura continued crying as he hugged her tighter. She calmed down a little but she was still sobbing, "I love you Itachi-kun." She uttered. She fell asleep in his arms as he cradled her, "I love you too." He whispered kissing her head.

They stayed like that all night.

* * *

Sasori and Konan were the first up, Sasori stepped into the room; he sighed and walked out. Konan walked in after him. She kneeled in front of the two, an evil idea came to her and she rushed silently out of the room. Ran passed Sasori, who was eating a pancake, and picked up a vase she gently pulled out the flowers and placed them on the windowsill, she filled the vase with freezing cold water and walked back into the room. Sasori sighed after swallowing his pancake, "Konan-sama." He called, "Don't do that." When she didn't listen he shrugged and took another bite of his pancake, "Ah well, I tried." He said.

Konan sneaked up to the peaceful couple. She quickly emptied the vase onto the two.

Sasori chewed and made no facial expression as the noises of an angry Sakura and a laughing Konan ran through the house.

"Konan-sama!" shouted Sakura. She grasped the vase and went to hit Konan with it. Konan stopped her, tears in her eyes, "That was the funniest thing ever." She said. Itachi was sitting, he was drenched his hair was dripping, he sighed. Konan ran from the room and Sakura chased her.

Sasori took another bite of his pancake as Sakura and Konan made smashing and crashing noises through the base. Itachi walked into the room behind him and poured himself a glass of milk, he sat next to Sasori as the shouts and smashes rang through the house.

"So, you're going on a mission with them today?" asked Itachi as though it were an everyday conversation. The sound of Kisame screaming rang through the house, "Dammit Sakura-chan watch where you throw that!" he shouted. There was another smash, and then Sakura screamed.

"Yeah, I'm on a mission with them." Replied Sasori. Itachi patted his back sympathetically, "Have fun." He said. Sasori sighed and picked up his plate. "Duck." He said. Itachi ducked quickly as the vase went flying into the kitchen. Sasori caught it and put the flowers back in it, "I see Sakura really missed Konan-sama." Said Sasori as he washed his dish.

Konan went skidding into the kitchen on her back and Sakura walked in after her with a smile on her face. Konan put up her hands, "You win." She said. "I miss living here." She said as she got to her feet.

Sakura smiled, she passed Itachi something, "Sorry, Konan-sama broke into your room and…" Itachi raised an eyebrow at the feather in his hand, "She broke your pillow." She explained. Itachi looked down in mourning for his pillow.

* * *

**_((A.N. Well... incase I didn't show it too well... Sakura was explaining the flashbacks to Itachi as they happened lol... soooo PLEASE reveiw lol and I'll update as soon as possible ._**

**_Toodles_**

**_xxXKimmYXxx_**

* * *


	11. Asassin at work

_**((A.N. okokok I know taking aaaaaaages to update but... well... times are busy just had an operation lol. So here's the next bit of the story. woooo and pwease reveiw XD))**_

* * *

Sakura, Konan and Sasori made it to the village with time to spare, Sasori had been incredibly quiet and Konan and Sakura had

Sakura, Konan and Sasori made it to the village with time to spare, Sasori had been incredibly quiet and Konan and Sakura had been gossiping almost the whole way. Sasori had grown accustomed to ignoring it and yet by the time they reached the inn he knew all of the gossip going around Akatsuki, _They'll pay._ He thought grudgingly, _Oh how they'll pay._

The second Sakura got settled into the room at the Inn a change came over her. She became very serious and was always looking over her information on her target. Her hair was down and she was dressed in black clothing, "Hmm, I'll need to check out his surrounding building." She said to herself as she thoughtfully took another bite of her apple.

* * *

Konan and Sasori were talking in the next room, "Is she always so serious on missions?" asked Konan. Sasori nodded, "She doesn't let her guard down, she only ever thinks about how she's going to assassinate her target."

"Ah… that's kind of scary how quickly she can change her mood like that,"

"It's a…talent of hers I guess."

"Sasori." Said Sakura as she stepped into the doorway, "I'm going to scout out the village and the manor I'll need to infiltrate, look after the room and watch out for enemy assassins." Sakura activated a jutsu that changed her appearance to a woman in an old kimono, she had long brown hair and her kimono was white and green. "I'll be back in around two hours." She called, "Don't come and look for me and don't leave this Inn unless someone attacks, if anyone senses a well known Akatsuki chakra like yours then my cover may be blown."

"Can't they sense us in here?" asked Konan. Sakura shook her head, "I've put a seal on the walls; no one can sense any chakra in this room." She left.

"Whoa she's cold when she's on a mission…" muttered Konan. Sasori nodded.

* * *

Sakura walked through the village pretending to be buying groceries. She smiled a few times at passing people. _This disguise works well for me._ She thought. She noticed a small boy in an alleyway; he was being beat up by three men, "Give us the money!" ordered the first man harshly as he kicked the boy in the stomach. Sakura narrowed her eyes. She walked away from the scene to a secluded alleyway.

The boy coughed up a bit of blood, "N-no!" he shouted. "You damned stubborn kid!" shouted one of his attackers as he kicked him again. The boy rolled across the floor and lost consciousness.

One of the men sneered and picked up the boys money pouch, "Ha, stupid kid, lets go get some sake boys!" called the man as he threw the money pouch into the air and caught it.

"You seem awfully proud of yourselves." Observed a voice from above them. The man holding the pouch looked upwards, a woman was sitting on the rooftops of one of the buildings kicking her legs as though she were a bored child. "Who the Hell are you?" he shouted.

Sakura jumped from the rooftop and landed in the middle of the group of men, "You don't need to know my name." She replied. She was dressed in her usual assassination outfit but her face was a different shape to what it normally was and her hair was black, also her eye colour was a deep purple.

"Listen Lady, I'll kill you if you tell the authorities." Sakura smirked. "Now why would I tell the authorities?" She asked pulling forwards her short swords, "When I could get myself punished for committing murder?" she asked.

* * *

The boy opened his eyes slowly. He was lying in the alleyway, there was blood all over him but his wounds were healed and his stomach didn't hurt anymore. The men had gone and his money pouch was in front of him covered in blood. He picked it up with a shaky hand; the money was still inside.

* * *

Sakura, back in her kimono outfit, hid the blood covered short sword in her basket of fruit, under a cloth so the rest of the fruit wouldn't get damaged. She walked away with a slight smile on her face.

* * *

"There you are." Said a figure on top of the roof overlooking the small village. He was crouched and yet looked relaxed, "What to do with you?" a figure standing behind him crossed his arms, "I'm paying you to kill her. With any luck the Akatsuki princess thinks she wont be discovered in this place." The crouched man turned around to face his employer, "Why do you want her killed anyway? Wasn't getting me to kill that ANBU general enough?"

"No, stop part of my terms was that you don't ask any questions."

"Understood sir."

* * *

Sakura smiled gently as she entered the house and dropped the jutsu; She dropped the basket full of fruit and ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh, someone smells like blood." Muttered Sasori walking passed her in the hallway on his way to the kitchen.

Sakura shrugged, "I got impatient so I killed a couple of thugs." She explained lightly as she removed the short sword from the basket she wiped it off then replaced it on her belt.

Konan sighed from her place on the couch, "Little Sakura-chan becomes more like me every day." She said dreamily. Sasori sighed, "That isn't a good thing Konan-sama." He said from the next room.

Konan narrowed her eyes at Sasori, then watched as Sakura walked passed them. "It's nearly midday, I'm taking a shower don't alert anyone to us being here please." She muttered stepping into the bathroom.

"Someone's cranky." Muttered Konan. Sasori sighed as he drank from his small glass, "Leave her be, this is how she always is."

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the shower and wrapped her hair in a turban. She wrapped another pink towel around her then grabbed a robe from next to the shower, after the Sasuke incident she wasn't going to go anywhere in just a towel again.

She tied the robe tightly and sighed deeply as she rummaged around for a hair drier, "Now I know I put it in here." She said in a whinny tone as she carried on looking through the drawer she was kneeling in front of.

Suddenly something sharp pressed against her back, Sakura froze. "Hello." Sad a voice from behind her.

* * *

_**((dun Dun DUN!! A cliffy (G.A.S.P) Who ordered the assassination on Sakura? Who is the assassin? Will Sakura ever learn that she should get properly dressed as soon as she leaves the shower?! Who knows? well... I do obviously lol... but still... Find out in the next Chappy )) **_


	12. An Undignified Battle

_**((Hiii, tis me again, right I have come up with an idea which should get this long wait beteen chappys thing sorted, the story's getting towards the end, so I'm going to finish it all before publishing, I really don't want to rush the ending and end up having a rubbish one because I've worked so hard on the rest of the story. **_

_**Right with that out of the way, I can't update without knowing what you think and how I can make this thing better so you're reviews are really what I need so please gimme someee, With that said enjoy this chappy please xP))

* * *

**Suddenly something sharp pressed against her back, Sakura froze. "Hello." Said a voice from behind her._

She narrowed her eyes, "And to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"Aren't you scared I'm going to kill you?"

"If you wanted to kill me straight away you wouldn't be hesitating." She replied, "So what do you want?"

The male voice chuckled, "Smart woman, but I am here to kill you, the only problem is that I need to get some information out of you first so I can't right away, what a shame."

"Indeed."

"You're awfully calm for someone who's about to die."

"Am I?" She smirked. "So what questions do you have? My favourite colour is red; I like long walks on the beach and ice cream I also…"

"Not those kinds of questions."

"Thought not. So what are you going to do? Take me back to your base and torture me into answering pointless questions?"

"Something like that…"

"Then I will go to your base without making any moves to kill you."

"What an obedient little girl."

"I don't have much of a choice do I, you have a sword and I'm unarmed and in just my robe." He chuckled, "So do you have a boyfriend I should notify about your death?"

"Yes, but I don't think he'll need to be notified."

"Why not?"

"He's right behind you." The captor turned around. Sakura breathed a curt laugh. She spun around and whacked the sword out of his grasp. She rushed forwards and tackled him against a wall, "Made you look." She chimed.

She pulled back her fist ready to punch him, "Now why don't you tell me who you're working for and where I can find him?" she asked. He smirked, "You think you can take me down that easily?" He disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura fell against the wall.

Her arm was grasped from behind her and twisted in a painful lock, "So you use shadow clones." She observed calmly.

"Are you scared yet?"

"Absolutely terrified." She replied sarcastically. He bent her arm further to the point where she could feel her bone was ready to snap.

"How about now?" he asked tauntingly. "Still absolutely terrified." She said in exactly the same tone as her last comment. She made a sudden movement, the bone snapped under the pressure. Sakura gave a small yelping noise as her bone snapped.

"That was clever, now you're one arm down, you're coming with me." Sakura moved ever so slightly so that her bone was back in line. She sent chakra to her bone and welded it together again in a matter of seconds. As soon as her arm fixed she focused chakra into her foot and kicked backwards, shattering his shin on impact.

There was a puff of smoke then her arm was released from the hold. She spun around and stretched her arm as she healed it some more, making sure it was in good condition for the inevitable battle, "Are you done playing games yet?"

Suddenly hands grew from the ground and clasped her ankles, "What the…?" she exclaimed. They seemed to dissolve from the wood. "Well, that's a new jutsu…" she muttered. She moved her hands into a hand seal, "Kai!" she called. Nothing happened.

"I'm sorry but this is not a genjutsu." Sakura looked down, as his head seemed to dissolve through the floor. Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to stop him seeing up her robe, "Pervert!" She exclaimed. She managed to pick her foot up slightly she brought it down as she focused the chakra and broke the floor apart.

The two went crashing to the ground floor of the Inn. Sakura fell on top of the mystery assassin. There was a small family, a mum, a dad, a small girl, and a teenage boy, at the dinner table about to start eating ramen. Dust now covered the entire family.

Sakura got up slowly and smiled at the family, "Um… Gomen…" she laughed nervously then bolted from the room. The assassin then got up brushed himself down then followed her with the same speed.

"Mum?" questioned the little girl in shock, "What were they doing up there?" The parents shared a frightened look, "You'll understand when you're older." They said in chorus, obviously getting the wrong idea about what Sakura and the assassin were doing. The teenage boy tried desperately to hide his nosebleed.

* * *

Konan and Sasori ran into the bathroom. "So much for being able to blend in better than us." Muttered Sasori. Konan sighed, "Let's go and check on her." The two disappeared.

* * *

Sakura tried to ignore the stares of the passing people as she ran, "This is so not dignifying." She squeaked as she pulled the robe around her. She heard the assassin catching up to her, "Do these guys keep track of when I get out of the shower or something?" she asked in a whiny tone.

She rushed into a forest surrounding the village and leaped into the trees. "Crap, crap, crap." She was hissing. Not so much bothered at the fact that a powerful assassin was chasing her, but more the fact a powerful assassin was chasing her and she was wearing a robe.

"That's it I'm showering fully clothed from now on!"

She noticed a small shack built in a clearing. There were clothes hanging from a line being dried by the weather. She sighed with relief and ran into the line dragging a dress and a pair of ladies underwear from the line. She threw them over her shoulder and started performing hand seals, "Sakura-Kuro!" she called as her eyes changed to black, "Forest infection!"

The forest started to move around her. Four trees wrapped around her in a dome allowing her some time to get dressed. She dressed just before a kunai pierced through the wood. She barely managed to dodge it before it lodged into the other side of the dome, behind her. Sakura broke the technique.

The wood fell dead around her and she jumped upwards, catching herself on a tree branch and swinging herself onto it. She was wearing a blue kimono, which she'd cut up in order to make it ok to move around in.

She was holding onto a tree branch with one hand whilst her other hand was resting on her kunai pouch, A gust of wind blew her pink hair around her, "You can come out now…" she said a little peeved that he thought he could hide that long.

The assassin pulled himself out of the ground as though it wasn't even solid. "You don't seem at all shaken by my shadow clones," observed the assassin. Sakura shrugged, "I've seen them before, and the person using them was far more powerful than you." She smirked at how the arrogance dropped from his face, "I didn't hurt you're male pride did I?" she asked coyly.

He quickly recovered himself then let out a curt laugh, "Please… no one can use them as well as me." He said. Sakura flipped open her kunai pouch, "We can put that to the test right now though can't we?" she asked. He smirked, Sakura's hand moved like lightning she dragged out a kunai and launched it at him; it went straight into his neck, sending him up in a puff of smoke. The kunai lodged in the floor.

Sakura bent her legs and launched off the tree in time to dodge three kunai that sped towards her by a hair's breadth. She threw three kunai of her own at the spot where the other three kunai had been launched. She saw the smoke rising before she hit the floor. _Damn, I was sure I'd got the real one that time…_ She thought.

She landed on the ground then quickly leaped back onto a tree branch as a pair of hands rose up to try and capture her. She threw another kunai straight through the hand, another cloud of smoke.

She crouched on the branch. She stared forwards. She felt a small pulse from the branch of the tree she was standing on, having still keeping a tiny amount of control over the forest she managed to feel the movement on the trees. _Got you…_ she thought.

A smirk curled the edges of her lips as she waited for him to make a move, "Don't tell me you chased me all the way down here and now you're getting shy." She called tauntingly. She felt another pulse through the branch. She narrowed her eyes.

She crouched lower then kicked off the branch, she pulled back her arm as she leaped towards a new tree, but not towards the branch, she headed straight for the middle of the trunk. She punched straight through the trunk.

There was a flight of splinters and large parts of broken tree, the tree snapped in half like a toothpick and the top half toppled to the ground. Sakura leaped to the ground and dodged the falling tree. She shook the splinters off her bleeding fist and stared through the hurricane of falling leaves.

The assassin had been hiding in the hollow of the tree she'd just destroyed. She must have missed him by a hair's breadth.

Suddenly there was a gust of wind, the leaves stayed air borndue to some sort of wind based jutsu her opponent was using. Sakura silently cursed, not only had he survived her attack but he'd damn well near blinded her with the leaves. She barely managed to dodge the metal spike of the sword slicing through the leaves and nearly slicing through her neck.

She pulled out two hand-fulls of senbon needles and spun, throwing them in all directions. When she stopped she listened carefully over the roaring wind. She heard three of them hit home and sink into flesh, she didn't know if any more had hit him or where they'd hit him but for sure at least three needles had wounded him.

Sakura then pulled out a kunai and dodged the next sword attack barely. She threw it through the leaves and heard a slice before the dull knock of it wedging into the bark of a tree. The wind was still howling around her keeping the leaves fluttering around.

Sakura sighed and pulled out her short swords, this was going to end up being a close range fight; this wasn't how she wanted to fight this guy. He was almost if not as strong as her and he had an advantage over her in this fight, not only was he blinding her with leaves, but she was starting to run low on chakra.

Her grip tightened around the handles of the swords, this fight was going to be annoying.

* * *

**((A.N. Anyone got any ideas who hired the assassin, anyone who gets it right gets the next cha[[y dedicated to them even if it's more than one person lol xP))**


	13. Assassin Vs Assassin

_**((A.N. Ahah I hath returneth with a new waaaaaay voerdue chapter... yet again. lol sorry I'm trying to keep up with updates for my story on ficpress and i keep on finding myself neglecting my fanfiction lol well ejooooy and pleaseee reviewwww xx))**_

* * *

She blocked the next sword attack with one sword and stabbed the next sword through the leaves, she slashed him somewhere. Her sword came back covered with blood and leaves. Sakura shook it off then spun quickly to dodge the next attack, she stabbed her other sword outwards again but this time she jumped with it. She leaped upwards and jumped on him pinning him to the ground, at the same time she felt a sharp pain to her side. She coughed something warm up in her mouth; she spat out the blood on the floor next to her as she held the blade to his throat.

"End the technique!" She ordered harshly. She could barely see him through the leaves; she was working her chakra to her wound to stop it from bleeding.

The wind died down and the leaves fell around them. Sakura glared angrily at the assassin, he was as seriously injured as she was. He was bleeding everywhere; there was a scrape on the side of his face where the kunai had sliced through his cheek. He'd also coughed up blood, which was clear from the line that ran down the side of his mouth. They were both breathing heavily. Sakura's vision was fading slightly she shook the feeling away.

His sword was still lodged right through her side and was bleeding slowly, not enough blood was lost for her to start worrying yet. "Who are you working for?" she demanded, too gruffly for a girl, but she didn't care. Being lady-like wasn't exactly her top priority at that moment.

He laughed, "You think I'll tell you princess?" he asked. Sakura tightened the blade on his neck, "If you like having blood in your body you will." She replied. He twisted the sword in her side slightly. Sakura gasped from pain, he used her slight twitch to hook his leg behind her and turn them both over, now he pinned her. Sakura held the short sword to his throat, a trickle of blood tickled down his neck from where the blade had rubbed his skin, "Looks like I'm in charge now." He said with a smile.

He pushed the sword further into her to the hilt. The sword lodged into the ground beneath her and pinned her there. Sakura glared up at him. He smiled again, "Ok princess, you're going to remove that sword from my throat, then I'm going to remove my sword."

"Not a chance."

"Do you have to do things the difficult way?"

"There is no other way of doing things." Sakura channelled chakra into her hand and punched him on the side of the face. He went flying off her, not expecting her to be able to hit him so hard. He lay still for a while on the ground, he groaned then shook his head. Sakura stared at him; his jaw was broken. _Good _she thought.

Sakura moved her shaking hands to the sword and tried to pull it out of her stomach, she managed to lift it up a little bit, agonising pain swept through her, she couldn't stop the cry before it exited her mouth. "You'll pay for that." Came his hoarse and slightly slurred voice from his slowly moving form on the ground. He pulled out a kunai and glared at her, there was no playfulness, or arrogance in his eyes now, only rage and murderous intent. He crawled towards her; he was probably concussed, and too ill to stand.

Sakura had little time to save herself before he did something to really hurt her. She tightened both hands on the hilt of the sword. She screwed her eyes shut and braced herself for pain.

Bracing herself didn't help much. She screamed with the first tug, the sword moved quite a fair bit out of the wound, two more tugs and she'd be free. He was getting closer, she took a deep breath and tightened her shaking hands, she tugged again, another scream rang out through the trees and tears streamed from her eyes.

She sobbed and realised she was holding her breath, she started taking deep breaths then tugged at the sword again, she freed herself easily and threw it away from her. She spun onto her front and crawled on her stomach towards a tree trunk.

He quickly caught up to her and grasped her ankle. Sakura tried to shake him off but she felt a kunai stab into the top of her calf, she ignored it and dragged herself forwards. She reached for something glinting through the grass and curled her fingers around it tightly. She felt him crawl over her legs and pick up the kunai above his head ready to stab through her back. Sakura quickly spun around, ignoring the agonising pull to her stab wound and stabbed the senbon needle at his face, she didn't see where she hit him she just pulled it back and stabbed him again, and again. She stabbed him until he fell to the ground and dropped the kunai; he lay across her legs, completely still.

Sakura fell onto her back and stared up at the clouds, barely able to breath. "Who are you working for?" she asked weakly. He let out a part laugh part croak. He was dying, she was dying; it was ok for them to share secrets now. "A red haired man, I didn't catch his name, he paid me to k-kill the target you were sent here to get. He looks a little like you, same green eyes. Oh and a scar across his neck." He took a shaky breath, "You know him?"

Sakura closed her eyes, "Yeah I know him." The two were talking like they hadn't just tried to kill each other, but there was no point in arguing until they died, "He's my brother." She explained moving uncomfortably as she forced chakra to her wound to heal her wound and numb the pain a little. "You're family's messed up." He coughed a spurt of blood into the air. Sakura laughed bitterly, "You think so?" she asked. He didn't reply, Sakura craned her head to look at him; he was dead, still. She didn't sympathise with him, they were both assassins, they were both good assassins at that. He would have been prepared to die on a job just like she was, Sakura shifted backwards, but she wasn't going to die yet, she was better than that. But why would Hiroshi pay for a good assassin to go after her? That was a question she wanted answered, he cant be that crazy…

_**You're dying.**_

Sakura paused at the voice as her back hit a tree.

_You again? __**You wont get rid of me… You're getting weaker and weaker, when your weak enough I'll save us from dying, and then I'll save us from emotions altogether. **__I wont let you. __**Ha… you don't have a choice Sakura-chan. I've been festering here like a fungus for too damn long. Feeling everything you've felt but not being able to do anything about it. But it's ok… I'll stop us feeling anything; you'll stop hearing the voices then. Just let me take over you for a few hours. **__No! As if I'd let a crazy little voice take me over, what do you think I am? __**A dying girl… that's what you are. **__Not for long._

Sakura ignored the voice and it eventually faded away, she had no chakra left to hide the body, she left him there. She managed to slide herself up into a standing position up the trunk of the tree. She lurched forwards and only just managed to regain balance as she coughed up some dark red blood. _Ok this has nothing to do with my lungs at least. _She stumbled to the next tree leaving a trail of blood behind her, her leg with the kunai wound in it shook. She wanted a break and a chance to close her eyes and rest, but she knew that if she did that then she'd never open her eyes again.

She heard a rustle near her, she was so sure he was dead, but who else would it be? Someone was walking steadily towards her. Sakura spun around and doubled over at the pain to her stomach. The noise got closer it was definitely feet crunching against leaves. Sakura looked to the 'borrowed' kimono, well that wasn't going back to its owner… She shook her head, her mind was wondering, blood loss is a bitch.

The footsteps got closer and closer. Sakura was fighting to keep her eyes open now. Someone kneeled in front of her, "She's hurt." Came a familiar voice, Sakura couldn't quite put it to a face though, she felt bad for not knowing whose voice it was. "It's a good thing we followed her." Through her fading vision she saw a flash of red hair. "H-Hiroshi?" she questioned groggily. She got no reply, "She's delusional." Said the voice, it was booming inside her mind like a base drum. Sakura gasped, it must be Hiroshi; she started struggling. "Stop moving." Ordered the booming voice, "You'll make things worse." Sakura shook her head and carried on struggling. "No, no, no!" she shouted like an angry child beating her fists outwards with no chakra. Strong hands seized her wrists. "You're in so much trouble," breathed the voice. Sakura coughed up a spurt of blood and fell forwards. Protective arms wrapped around her, not her brother's arms, she was lifted into the air bridal style. "S-Sasori?" she breathed. "Now she gets it." Replied the booming voice softly. "Come on we need to get you back before you die." He said as though he were talking about leading her out of the rain to stop her catching a cold. "You're a mess."

"I still wan." She replied almost inaudibly.

Sasori sighed at her, he didn't have time to get a puppet when Konan dragged him into the destroyed bathroom and ordered him to check the outside of the city for her to make sure she was ok. "Konan-sama's going to kill you for getting in such a mess." He explained stepping out of the forest casually. Sakura sighed contently, "If this wound doesn't do the job for her." She replied sleepily. Sasori frowned, "Was he that tough? Who sent him?"

"He isn't that tough… he's dead now… Hiroshi sent him."

"What?"

"I don't get it either." She was curled into him eyes closed tightly and her fist gripping a handful of his cloak as though it would rid her of the pain. "I think I'm getting a bit delusional… I thought you were Hiroshi!" She giggled. Sasori sighed in annoyance, "I noticed." He mused her, she was in a lot of pain it was the least he could do. "You make a much better brother Sasori-san." Sasori paused and stared down at her strangely, she'd passed out. "You really are delusional aren't you Sakura-chan?" he said before zipping through the village so fast it was as though he was disappearing and reappearing all over the place.

Sakura woke up in a cosy room. Her head lay upon a fluffed pillow. Her eyes fluttered open slowly. She moved into a sitting position and felt a pain sweep over her body; she slumped backwards on the bed and muttered something inaudible.

"Yes, yes lazing is all well and good but we have to report to leader-sama." Came a voice from next to her. Sakura re-opened one eye and saw Konan sitting next to her folding paper carefully between her fingers. "You bleed a lot, you've wrecked some of my favourite bed sheets." Sakura shut her eyes and turned away from Konan, "Gomen, Gomen… How did I survive that wound anyway?" Konan didn't look up from the paper, Sakura knew this without looking, Konan was already well into making an origami project, nothing would stop her now. "Sasori found one of your medical books and he used it to keep you alive until we found some old doctor to look at you."

"Some old doctor?"

"He's dead now so it's ok." Sakura guessed what had happened; Konan had killed him to keep their identities a secret.

"Anyway enough idle chit-chat Pein-kun is waiting for you to report everything,"

"Can't I report it tomorrow?"

"He's been waiting for a week." Sakura's eyes widened and she shot bolt upright in the bed. She coughed sputtered then nearly fell off the bed. If it weren't for Konan dragging her back whilst she was in between folding the paper, Sakura would've been flat on her face.

"Oh yeah you're in stitches so don't move around too much." Sakura sighed, "I was out for a week?"

"And a half of a day." Added Konan, "But it's ok, you were beat up badly. That guy was ranked just under Orochimaru in the new bingo book."

"There's a new bingo book?"

"Didn't Kisame give you the copy?" Sakura sighed, "Obviously he forgot." She mumbled infuriated. "Where are we again?"

"Akatsuki base, Sasori carried you back in his puppet. Said something about you staining the wood."

"Gomen…"

"It's ok… between me and you I think he was worried." Sakura frowned, "Why?"

"Well… you started hallucinating and thought he was your brother… and then you thought I was Orochimaru… thank you by the way." Sakura closed her eyes, "Gomen…" she yawned.

Konan picked up a roll of papers and whacked her over the head with it, waking Sakura up straight away, "Ok… ok I'm up!" she groaned holding her head in pain.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pushed herself to stand up, she fell straight onto the floor. Konan quickly stood up, "Well if you felt that bad you could've said." she said. She walked around to help her up. Sakura got up on her own accord and brushed down her clothes, which is when she realised that she was wearing one of Konan's nightdresses, "Konan-sama… why have you dressed me in this?" She was in an Aqua silk nightdress, which barely fit her. Konan shrugged, "That colour suits you." Sakura sighed and sat backwards on the bed, "I'm not going out to meet leader-sama dressed like this." She said.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Konan getting a little pissed off; "I wear it when I see him." Sakura nodded, "And what do the two of you do when you see him wearing this?" Konan opened her mouth to answer; then she thought a little, "Point taken." She said finally, "I'll go and find something for you to wear… most of you clothes were destroyed along with your room… which means we need to go shopping." Konan moved to her walk in wardrobe and opened the door. Sakura sighed, "How is my room looking?" she asked. "The wall's fixed." Replied Konan hidden within the depths of her wardrobe. The door was open but due to the lack of an inside handle the door couldn't open from the inside if it closed on her.

"And the rest?" prompted Sakura. Konan sighed from her place in the wardrobe, "The floor's so weak it's impossible to walk on, but that's being fixed, you're furniture is… well… you don't want to know." Sakura sighed, "So I'm bunking on the couch?"

"We've come up with a router. You're with me tonight, Kisame tomorrow, Sasori the next day, then Itachi, then me again."

"I think I'll stay on the couch." Konan sighed, "But the couch is lumpy it'll give you a really bad back and disrupt your work."

"Then I'll buy a futon and put it on the floor."

"Hey, what's so wrong with sleeping in everyone else's rooms anyway?"

"Kisame snores, Sasori rarely sleeps, and you… have late night visits from Leader-sama." She heard the giggle from the wardrobe and shuddered at the mental image floating through her mind. The giggling stopped as there was the sound of leather rubbing against itself,

At that moment the main door entering the room flew open. Knocking Konan's wardrobe door closed. "Konan-sama!" called Sakura wincing. She paused when she saw who was in the doorway.

Kisame, Sasori and Itachi were in the doorway. Kisame was in a state of shock, Itachi was staring at Sakura as though she'd grown a new head and Sasori was standing there as usual waiting for someone to speak.

"What?" She asked, oblivious to what they were staring at, "Oh no… he didn't permanently scar my face, did he?" She got no reply and found her fingers searching for the scar. "Oh it's not something they regret looking at I can tell you that." Came Sasori's bored voice. "That's a very revealing dress you have on." Sakura looked down at her attire then found herself going red with embarrassment, but that almost cute embarrassed face quickly moulded into one of anger. She clutched the quilt next to her and dragged it up to cover herself, "Perverts!" she shouted. She started throwing all of Konan's cushions at them. Kisame took one to the face and barely managed to catch it, "Sorry Sakura-chan." He called running out of the room.

Itachi dodged the pillows until Sakura ran out of projectiles. "It's your own fault for wearing it." He said. Sakura clutched the sheet tighter, "I didn't choose this; Konan did!" Sasori nodded slowly, "That explains everything." He said.

Sakura sighed and let her rage subside, "What do you want anyway, other than getting a gander at me in a nightdress."

"That's not what we're here for." Drifted Kisame's voice from the corridor.

Sakura huffed, "What is it then?" Itachi and Sasori shared a glance, "You know," said Sasori, "Maybe we should tell you later." Sakura glared and dropped the quilt, "Don't just make a big thing about needing to tell me about something and then not bothering!" she shouted. She got off the bed and managed to keep standing purely because of her rage.

Itachi immediately noticed how injured she was but hesitated in forcing her to lye down, she might hit him for it. "So answer me, what is it?" Demanded Sakura.

"Maybe it is best if we…" started Itachi but before he could finish, and before Sakura could scold him further a voice could be heard ringing down the hallway. "Just let us see her already!" A blonde person, who Sakura hadn't long said goodbye to, shoved himself into the room by squeezing between Itachi and Kisame. He stumbled into the room then regained his balance. "Sakura-" he paused mid greeting when he noticed what she was wearing. Both were in complete shock and unable to speak.

"Hey I'm here too!" called a voice that sounded fake. A boy pushed his way through Itachi and Sasori the same way Naruto had. He paused when his dark eyes fell upon her, he whistled in admiration, "Wow Sakura-chan." He said, "You've changed a lot since I last saw you."

"You?" questioned Sakura in absolute shock.

* * *

_**((A.N. le gasp!! can anyone work out who this person iiissss? I dedicate the next chappy to the first two people who guess correctly XD. pleeeaaasssee reviewwww**_

_**oh and although I hate people who promote their fictionpress on theri fanfics... incase anyone was wodering my name is the same on fictionpress ok toodlesss))  
**_


End file.
